Harry Potter & The Elder Wolves
by rufous
Summary: Harry has come back to Privet Drive and gets a surprising letter giving him answers and advice to take path he only dreamed about...
1. Default Chapter

Harry was back to the wretched hellhole he had called home for the last 15yrs. The ride to Privet Drive had been wrought with tension and when they arrived Vernon had help to put the luggage in the room all the while his face looking a curious mix of angry purple and ashen gray.

Once in his room Harry lay down and for once instead of the familiar pangs of grief he started to think on the happenings of the last 5yrs of his life, his time at Hogwarts, his adventures and his enormous luck that seemed to come at the most handy times, but most of all the happenings of last year. Starting with his incarceration at Privet Drive, the block on information for almost all of last year, the namesake teaching of occlumency by Snape which left him weaker then before and most of all the _prophesy_ which seems to have ruled his life almost completely.

As he thought more on them did more questions pop up then answers. Why was he left at Privet Drive for so long with out any supervision? How did Dumbledore miss that Quirrell was not himself or not take notice of the fact that someone was killing off the _unicorns_? Why were the protections around the philosophers stone having no wards and only protections that even 11yr olds could cross? Why was it that Dumbledore had no idea about the _baslisk_ roaming around the school? Why did he not come into the chamber instead of sending just _Fwakes_ and the sorting hat? How was it that he had no idea about the unregistered animaguses running around the school especially when he held the reins of Hogwarts? How was it that an artifact made by 4 students was powerful enough to detect them but not him? The cake being how was he fooled by a DE under _polyjuice _for a whole year? How was it that someone like him could not have some thing similar to the map? Why was he sent to Privet Drive after the end 4th yr with out some counseling or any professional help? He was supposed to be safe here yet how was he attacked by _dementors_ so near his home. Why did Dumbledore accept the Ministry interference when he could have some retired order member help with the DADA position? Many students from other houses had been given detention by Umbridge and the quill had been used on them then as Headmaster why did he not interfere? Why was he or his friends given any secure means to communicate with the order? The cream of it was why Dumbledore had not done anything to prepare him in any way for what was coming? And now he was being sent here again without any sought of help or any form of closure?

Questions kept coming to him overloading him until all he could think were what else were being kept from him. He had absolutely no idea what his father did or his mother or who his grandparents were. He knew he was rich but how much he had no idea. Hell he had no proper idea of wizarding traditions or etiquette. In fact his clothes were nothing more then overlarge rags. And now pain and grief tore through at the thought that he could have learnt all that from _Sirius_ but now he too was gone. He thought he could say at once that it was not entirely his fault though he had been rash, Gryfindorish and a bit overconfident over his own abilities. He decided that it was time to drop nobility and use his Slytherin side or he would be dead soon.

But the greatest doubt that assailed him was if the prophesy was real or not? Weather he was the mentioned person or if it was some one else? If it was him then was he capable of the task given to him? Hell he had not been prepared in the least to burden such an awesome responsibility.

With that a confused, grieving Harry went to sleep in his exhaustive musings. Tomorrow he decided, tomorrow he would start a new day as new person. He never knew how right he was.

The next day was one of many surprises considering that he had a good nights sleep, was allowed to lie in and then found himself at the table with aunt petunia giving him a Dudley sized breakfast. Of course they made it up with their expressions which clearly stated their pain at doing something as abnormal as smiling at their nephew. After a hearty breakfast he returned to his room to do some serious thinking and make some decisions concerning his future and how he would face the predicaments coming.

However he stopped short on seeing a wrapped box and a letter addressed to him lying on his bed. Wondering if it was wise or weather he should tell his guard he finally decided to open the letter. At first he saw nothing written on it but then he felt a tingle of magic brush against him and knew instantly that to another's hand it would be nothing more then a blank sheet of parchment. The letter started with-

_My Dearest Son,_

That startled him and when checked the date of the letter he found it to be 2 days before Halloween on 29th of October. He decided to continue reading the letter.

_In two months you will be 16, a very important time for you. I have a gift of sight which at rare moments shows me a very detailed picture of the future. I have in the vision watched you my child lying in a cramped bed in deep pain. I have heard your questions and your many doubts of the future. I know that we will die soon by the folly of our hands or that of others; I know that at this time in your life you have lost Sirius whom it seems you care for deeply and perceive yourself at fault. You have lost your trust in Dumbledore and of the many adults in your life. But more I perceive my son is that you have long hidden your heart and feelings for fear of betrayal. I have felt for a moment your immense pain, both physical and that in your heart along with a touch of your memories. My dearest son, it is not possible for me to change what has happened but I perceive that in this downtrodden time of your life can I offer you some words of advice._

_Your father James is the heir and now head of the ancient and prestigious House Potter. The potters are not descendent of Gryffindor but have married into the lines of the founders. We are an extremely wealthy family and you will receive the Potter fortunes when you reach your majority or are emancipated. Your father was one of the best at transfiguration rivaling Dumbledore and Macgonall. He worked in the Dept of Mysteries as a researcher in new methods and spells in transfiguration._

_I am not exactly a muggle born. This maybe surprising to you in the extreme since we decided to keep it secret even from Dumbledore. Your great great grandfather on my side was an extremely power full wizard of a very rare and powerful blood line from Europe. During a war he was killed and his son was cursed by a dark wizard to bind his powers before he came into his magical inheritance. The curse was hereditary that all children born of the line would be under the curse. All sorts of cures and counter curses were done but to no avail. He then shifted to England and married a squib descendent of one of the founder's line and had your grandfather who too carried the curse. However when Petunia was born with same curse they had thought that they would be having only one child and more than surprised to have me. But they had a greater surprise in store for them when they found that the curse only worked for the first born lines. Therefore where I was magical and so would my children be, Petunia and her children would not._

_You my child are extremely special and not because of that stupid prophesy given by Trelawney or even due to our wealth. Your father's line has the blood of the elder wolves. During one of the raids against Voldemorts hold your father was accidentally bitten by a young werewolf whom he was trying to rescue. We met the parents of the young one and found to our surprise that he was the heir to the elder werewolf in Transylvania. The bite should have made him into an alpha werewolf at least however due to the dormant elder blood in him he too became an elder. But he did not want it or try to understand it and held back any magical transformation that should have taken place. A month later you were conceived. I suppose that would have been all that there was to it and you would have been born as a full elder wolf yourself._

_However at that point my father called on us and gave out the family secret. You see we were not from England and that great great grandfather whom I spoke of was not completely human but rather a **LYTHER** (I have sent you some books about them for you). However since for two generations our powers had been bound their manifestation had been incomplete in me but it would be complete in you._

_When we found this we called on the werewolf elder and he advised us that either you would be an elder wolf or a lyther or in an extremely improbable case you would be both. However even if you were either you would have some power of the other. Due to this your baby body would not be able to handle both powers and so we bound your powers when you were in me in such a way that you would start to receive it around a months time of your 16th birthday and completely on your 16th birthday._

_This time my son is very important for you as you must prepare yourself to receive the inheritance. To help you I also sent the box along. This is a sorcerer's trunk. It is a multi-compartment trunk which is attuned to you and to open it place your hand on it command it to open. It has a lot of features which you will find on opening the trunk. This will help you prepare for the coming time. I have also sent along a number of books that I feel will be helpful to you._

_The other matter is that of your wand. Until now you would have found that the current wand you have been using is quite good for you. However it will not be so from now since you are not completely human and will soon receive your magical inheritance. This means that you would need a multi cored wand attuned to you. Thus your father and I made secret arrangements with Olivander and performed a powerful blood spell whereby every year a small vial of your blood and a bit of you hair would be received by him until your 15th birthday. He would use these to find matching magical cores for a wand for you. More over should you come in contact or kill a magical creature then the parts compatible with you would be received by him. Thus today you will receive your wand and the remaining magical items not used in the wand._

_You will need to get used to using this wand and to help you with that I have sent along a pair of magical gloves in the trunk. These are Potter family heirlooms. They have many properties you will find when you read about them but first and foremost they completely muffle the signature of the person wearing it. Thus no tracking spell will find you and also it can duplicate completely another's magical signature and form even better than polyjuice potion can. Once you wear it, it will merge into your skin and will not be visible. As it is a potter family artifact and can only be seen or touched by a potter and those you give express permission to. Use it wisely my son. Along with this I have sent along a pensive of memories, books I felt would be useful for both your magical and mental preparations including our spell journals and those we took from the Dept of Mysteries. We also have sent our diaries and family photo albums. _

_And now that I have finished my letter to you I want to tell you my precious son, you are the apple our eyes and we both love you with every thing we have. Your coming was like a lightning to us bringing us closer than ever. We loved you the moment we laid our eyes on you. You are the proof of our love and we would do anything to keep you our beloved child alive. You my dearest son and heir are our legacy. Be proud & be strong, think like a Slytherin whose blood you hold and stand bold like Gryffindor whose legacy you are. Be happy and grieve no more for you my child are born to be a leader. You are destined to bring a new light to our world. Our world needs a change my son and I believe that you shall bring it to them. Let go of your doubts my child and look at the world and plan its future. You are unique my son and be proud of that. Do not wait down on your life and be a claimant for normalcy. Most wish all their lives for something to be unique in, or wish that their children are so, and you my son have given us that. Use your gifts my son, to give our world a new light. But do not let this be your life. Choose carefully your friends, helpers, and acquaintances that may be able to help you. Do be blind to possibilities and view every thing and every one with an eye to your goal. But most of all, my son be happy, smile again, put yourself forward and plan for the future. We are proud of you and we love you always sweet heart._

_With all the love & joy,_

_Lily & James Potter _

Wow! He couldn't believe the letter. His had gone right to the bud cutting through all the doubts, half truths, and lies Dumbledore had woven around him. He had always wished to be normal and perhaps a small part of him still desired for it but now he looked forward to using his power with a desire to excel at it, to try make use of it and show the world that he was capable of the awesome power he held. For once in the last few weeks, for once in all his years he felt a genuine smile lighting up his face. The laughter bubbled up from inside him and the confusion, the doubts and questions, the disconsolate grief that overwhelmed him at every thought of Sirius was gone and in its place was determination, a determination to prove to himself and to his parents that he could raise up to the challenge and he could be the leader they expected him to be.


	2. Breaking the enchantments

Disclaimer: Forgot to put it in the first chapter but if any one cares HP belongs to the goddess JK Rowling. This FF belongs to me.

AN: I will explain about the lythes and the elder wolves in the next chapters

* * *

With that he opened the package he had received. It contained a beautiful miniature sized trunk made of a dark wood with shiny steel borders with a large oval on top with the name Potter. He put his hand on the oval and did as his mother had instructed. He felt a tingle go through him as it recognized him and then all of a sudden he felt a block of memories which seemed to have been in him open up to his awareness. He stopped for a moment assessing what the memories were and marveled at his parent's magical prowess. It seemed they had put the memory of the trunk, it facilities and contents and also the uses and workings of all things inside directly in his mind when he was but a baby. He wondered what else they could have put in but dismissed it since to much could have harmed his mind. He then placed the trunk on the floor and allowed it to expand it its usual size.

The trunk was as he had been told a multi compartment one however it had no key holes any where on it. He placed his hand on the oval and silently gave a command to open it the first compartment. It was empty and about twice the size on the inside. The next two were 4 times the size of a trunk on the inside. The next compartment however took his breath away. It descended into a large beautiful room the likes of which he had seen in the décor magazines his aunt read. It was very large room most of which seemed covered in book shelves and lighted in enchanted glow bulbs. The room was all done in dark wood with bright light in the corners and a large sofa set on one side and on the other a well polished study table which would have cost a fortune in the muggle world. In between them the area seemed to be covered in a shimmering wall which he recognized was a spell practice area surrounded by powerful shields. There was he noticed another door with an oval panel in one corner. All in all it was a very impressive room which seemed to radiate a studious atmosphere and yet one of comfort. He walked over to the bookcases and took a look at them. One of them was filled with books that would be needed from the 1st to 7th year at Hogwarts along with all the reference books he would have needed. They had been arranged subject wise and included the subjects he had not taken like runes and others like enchantment, wards, healing, rituals, politics, law, and assorted books on different magic's. The next racks contained books which seemed to have been picked up from the restricted section of the library. This was the largest section and contained more books than he would have cared to count. However he noticed quickly enough that the books were arranged in order of the level of difficulty and only some of the racks were of the assorted type. The next section was the most fascinating one as it held copies of books from the Potter family vaults.

The Potter family had long specialized in warding magic. He had come to know from Sirius that the wards of Hogwarts had been designed the then head of the Potter family, Adrian Potter. Thus these books were the most sought after books in the world as the contained ward magic and curses rivaling any in the world. Also one of the foremost talents in the Potter family was warding magic which had been why Voldemort had tried so hard to get some of them on his side and when he couldn't, he had wiped them out. Harry became extremely excited at seeing the books. When he had heard Sirius speaking about them at GP 12, his one greatest desire had been to read these books and excel in the branch of magic his family was famous for. This had been the reason for which he had spent so much time in the library although Hermione had thought that he had been preparing for DA and trying to excel at charms and DADA, a through understanding of which would the basic for warding.

However when he rummaged through the books he found that a large number of books were dedicated to runes, enchantment, rituals and many others he had not even heard of and most of them extremely old held together by excellent preservation charms. He decided to investigate them later and moved on to the next section which was the smallest. It contained estate books, books on family investments and properties including the people governing them and also self updating books on wizarding and muggle law. The books in the next racks held the greatest anticipation to Harry as these were family albums, diaries, and journals of his parents, recording crystals of family events, a pensive and finally two beautiful books bound in dragon hide which he recognized were spell books and on touching them he found them attuned to him.

Almost feeling overwhelmed by the number of book he had seen, he went to sit on the sofa and to his surprise found more things for him. On a large parchment were written the lines-

"_Knowledge is Power"_

"_There is no black and white, only shades of grey"_

-and as he read them he had a strangely compelling felling to add his own motto to it and he wrote-

"_There is no good and evil magic, magic is tool and it is only the wizard that is so"_

-with that he rolled away the parchment to see what other things his parents had left him. And what he saw was a large and beautiful tapestry rolled on one side. Trepidation filled him as he rolled open the tapestry and saw that it was what he hoped for, his complete family tree. The next couple of minutes were spent looking through the tapestry as he traced the ancestral lines and he found that he was in some distant way or the other related to most prominent and powerful wizarding families.

After a couple of interesting minutes looking up the tapestry he put it aside to see what else was left for him and found a beautifully done ebony box, a hands length in size. He wondered for a moment if this was what he had been searching for before he moved to open it and gasped aloud at seeing the gloves inside it. When he had read in the letter about the gloves he had thought of them to be similar at least in appearance to his dragon hide gloves. These however were no mere gloves but works of art. They were elbow length and made of some silvery metal but he could see that they were extremely thin and delicate looking. The gloves were covered with small patterns of intricate designs in reds and blues. The ends of the gloves however lined with a thin band of designs and bordered with small diamonds. After moment of hesitation he picked them up with some trepidation for there safety and slowly put them on.

They were a snug fit for him and so very light and thin so as to feel no discomfort and use his fingers properly. He observed the gloves carefully wondering how to use them and muffle his magical signature when the designs on the gloves started to glow and the next moment he felt an intense heat lancing through his arms and up shoulder like fire burning in his veins and melting his skin. Soon the pain spread and he felt as if a furnace was flaming through him and then as he felt the blessed darkness overtake him, he wondered it were the normal thing to have happened.

He woke up through the haze enveloping him wondering where he was and why he was on the floor feeling as if he rolled over hot coals. As he shook himself awake he recognized the room to be his trunk. As the pain receded he checked himself for any wounds. His legs were fine-check, his torso had no blood or pain-check, his face seemed smooth-check, and finally his hands were good-check. Check! And suddenly as that he remembered what had happened and looked at his hands and to his surprise he found them smooth with out any burns, but worst no gloves. He decided it was a good time to panic wondering what had been done to him by the gloves and moreover where they were. Just as he berating himself about not being cautious, he noticed some very light lines on his hands. He looked closely at them wondering where they came from, absently recognizing them to be same as those on the gloves and in the same colors. And then he felt again the brush of knowledge against his mind but different from before, feeling the knowledge being fed to him. And then he understood, the gloves were powerful artifacts and family heirlooms and to avoid anybody finding out about them, the knowledge of their usage was never written down but stored by the gloves themselves. Also, to keep others from using them, they were blood bound to the family. He reviewed his knowledge that came from the gloves and decided he loved them. A moment of focus and gloves re-appeared on to his arms and he ran his arms over them feeling the soft metal which he now knew was _mithril_( an extremely rare and highly magical metal) and the designs were powerful runes and ancient magical enchantments that had been done with crushed ruby, sapphire and diamonds. Also the gloves were a gift to Adrian Potter from all four founders and the runes had been done by Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

A moment of focus and a tingle ran through the gloves as some of the designs glowed and he knew that the tracking charms placed on him had been neutralized. He picked up his wand and moment later it too gloved with many veins of light, many of which seemed connected to him and most had the familiar feel of Dumbledore, moreover many of those were did not feel like tracking charms. He decided not to remove them since most were quite powerful and he had the distinct feeling that if he neutralized them then Dumbledore would know of it. Also he could feel some of their uses as recording, suppressing, monitoring, confundus charms and many others he had no idea about. He dint know how he knew but decided it was the gloves helping him since he understood at once that the spells that were so cleverly woven on him and his wand were completely based on his wand. This meant that the spells on him and the wand took their power from his wand and every time he touched the wand it would activate the many subtle emotion controlling charms, the magic dampening and suppressing charms, and also the tracking charms, thus allowing Dumbledore to not only observe every thing he did (since the wand was with him at all times) but also subtly manipulate his emotions and actions while the confundus charms kept him in doubt so to not question himself while making him open to suggestion and removing his self confidence, but worst were the dampening and suppressing charms. He always found it extremely odd that under pressure he somehow managed even very advanced spells but found it hard to pick up even simple spells when at normal times and now he understood, under pressure his emotions would nullify the charms allowing him to access some of his power, but after that Dumbledore replaced the charms. This negated his confidences and made him doubt his abilities.

This he supposed why he had become so impulsive at Hogwarts. When he had been at Privet Drive, he had no advantage over Dudley and thus had been extremely sneaky, calm, manipulative, always planning in advance even for even the simplest things like the routes to go to school and come back with out getting caught by Dudley or for picking up food with out Petunia noticing. However, all that had changed, especially after getting his wand. The old Harry would never have antagonized Draco Malfoy so openly but would have carefully developed a tentative friendship with him moreover he would not have been ruffled by Snape's comments as had been used to such comments from the Dursleys for as long as he could remember. The old Harry had always been something of a book worm, he had long deduced that getting more marks than Dudley would lead to punishments from his family, but he had also understood that if he had to leave the Dursleys and live well than he would have to be good at studies. However at Hogwarts he had been more like Ron and now he thinking about it, every time he gone to the library alone he had felt distracted, always feeling an itch to go out. He had been able to control it in the last year and that was perhaps because of the ban on flying, and remembering about last year for some reason he had been on an emotional rollercoaster never being able to control his temper leading to the many detentions with Umbride.

He put the wand in a box and a with moment focus on to the gloves he nullified all the charms on his body, he then put the wand box away and decided that he would wait for his new wand. A moment later the gloves disappeared where they had melded into his skin and soon the designs on his arms were gone. However without the many charms that had always been on him, he no more felt the awe when he thought of Dumbledore and he could think and analyze his situation clearly with out the ravening rage. Oh he felt angry, indeed he felt his magic fight his control in an attempt to destroy however in his cold and calculating fury he ruthlessly suppressed his magic and wowed to take his revenge on Dumbledore and make him pay for what he had done. The old bastard had literally destroyed his free will, his thought process. His emotions which had been at the process of maturing were completely out of sync as he was being subtly controlled. It seemed the bastard was very subtly molding him to be a suitable weapon completely in his hands, doing every thing he suggested and not questioning him in any manner. He supposed that was why he not been trained in any way, after all what use was thinking weapon.

He took a few moments to calm himself. The more he thought of his actions at Hogwarts and Dumbledore the angrier he became. At that moment something else became clear. Ron Weasley was meant to be his friend or rather Dumbledore had picked him up to be his friend. He remembered the day when he had gone to board the train clearly. Molly was speaking loudly and had asked Ginny which platform to board. Thinking about it now, he understood that question had been for him, after all why would a wizarding family ask such an obvious question when there was only one platform for Hogwarts and which was used by all Hogwarts students year after year. Better yet the idea of Slytherin being evil had been firmly planted in his mind first by Hagrid and later Ron, therefore his chances of going to Slytherin where he would have become independent had been nipped at the bud. He had no doubt that Ron and Hermione were reporting everything he did to Dumbledore and thinking about it now, Ron and Hermione had sequestered him so much so that he literally had no other friends.

He supposed he had to admire the man. The fellow had ruthlessly molded him be perfect little puppet, morals and law being dammed and with out any one suspecting any thing wrong with him. His words to him about knowing him better than he himself made much more sense now. He supposed Snapes vendetta against him had been a fine act and the entire occlumensy fiasco had been meant to fail. The title of "The most powerful wizard in the world" and "The only wizard that Voldemort feared" had much more meaning now.

He decided not to brood any more and plan for the future. It would take a lot of planning if he wanted to escape Dumbledore's clutches and first thing he had to do was to be better informed and more powerful. But whatever he did, he knew one thing, pay back would be a bitch! With that he picked up exploring his trunk.

* * *

AN; Do send me some reveiws if you wish any changes.


	3. Exploring the options

Disclaimer: As usual, blah blah... only fic belongs to me.

* * *

He went to the small panel by the side of the door and placing his hand spoke "5" and found himself in a large room with granite tables and the room full of cupboards. He knew the room was a potions lab and held a lot of ingredients, equipment, and number of ready made potions. On searching the cupboards he found a shelf full of potion charts and ingredient preparation books along with many potions handling and reaction books. After reading some of them he decided that it was ok to blast Snape through the wall next time. If these books and charts had been there for first year, he wouldn't have had all the potion mishaps that so frequented him but he supposed many were due to the slime ball breathing do his neck and breaking his concentration. He closed the cupboards and after an inventory of the readymade potions which he found were in a stasis wrap he went to the door and placed his hand on the panel and spoke aloud "6" and found himself in what was a large living room.

It was large well furnished room with enchanted windows and fine sofa sets, dark wooden paneling and lighted with enchanted glow bulbs. The room had two other doors besides the portal. He knew that one was the kitchen/dining room and the other the bedroom. He decided to explore the bedroom and a few moments later was rewarded with sight of beautiful room radiating a sense of relaxed comfort. It was large wood paneled room with a larger than king sized bed on one side, enchanted windows, a beautiful study table, large mirror, and two doors. It also had some very beautiful paintings but not the wizarding type and mirror was thankfully a muggle one. The first door led to a closet larger than his bedroom at the Privet Drive but it was mostly empty having only some expensive looking robe with the Potter crest stitched into them. The other door led to beautiful bathroom having a multi shower cum steam bath and a large Jacuzzi which couldn't wait to try out.

He next went to the door leading to the kitchen and was shocked to see a house elf busy at the table. The house elf noticed him and immediately bowed.

"Welcome to the Potter Trunk master Harry. I am Daisy". Harry was stunned wondering where it had come from and how long it had been here. The first thing he noticed was it was well dressed and stood more like a butler or a waiter at restaurant then other house elves. He decided to find out more about it.

"Who exactly are you and how did you come here daisy."

The elf looked at him strangely and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Daisy is coming here when master open the trunk. Madame make that clear to Daisy that Master will be needing Daisy. Daisy is elf from Potter family manor Master Harry". With that the elf turned back to setting up the table leaving an astonished Harry to himself. After a quick look around the kitchen he left and made his way to the living room and jump through the panel and he was in the last chamber.

His eyes bulged at the sight of the enormous chamber which dwarfed the great hall in sheer size. The floor seemed to be made of a somewhat rough stone and the walls were paneled with stone. He could literally feel the power of the protective wards woven into the each stone. He had no doubt that the wall could take a lot of punishment with out damage. As he walked the length of the hall he came across a small side chamber which on checking turned out to be more of a muggle gym; however it only had some weights and other odds and ends leaving most of it bare. He came out of there a bit puzzled and decided to look at it later.

As came to the end of the hall, there were different sized and colored shields on one wall and at the end a large closet. After a close examination of the shields he made his way to the closet and found a letter taped to its doors. It read-

_This chamber is a training chamber and the dimensions and items are similar to those in the auror and unspeakable HQ. The walls, floor, and roof of the chamber are heavily warded against impact and detection. The mirrored room is similar to a muggle gym we had seen however we left it empty so that you can put up your own choice of equipment. The shields are very special impact and practice shields similar to those used by the auror HQ. The shields can be used for up to level 5 spells. When a spell is done correctly and the hit is made, the shields glow blue and a meter indicates spell power and accuracy. As accuracy and strength increase, the smaller shields can be used. Also for better aim the shields can be set to move in random patterns._

_The closet contains two dummies to help practice hand to hand combat and to learn defense with blade and daggers. There are also some enchanted practice daggers, blades and other things. Touch the dummies with your wand and say "activate" and give command for training, practice, sparing and fighting._

_The last and the best are the training orbs. At the end of the closet you will find three gold colored orbs. These look similar to the auror opponent training orb but the similarity ends there. During the war, the unspeakables were asked to create better training orbs so as to work opponents for advanced dueling and combat training for which full time aurors were helping with. However due to the smaller number of aurors and the constant DE strikes, there were few full time aurors available to train the added number of rookies. We developed these orbs which used crystallite core to store magic and fire up to level 5 spells with high speed and accuracy for up to 1 hr. However to give us true advantage over previous training orbs we researched into the muggle technologies and computer systems. Thus these orbs could be trained to perform as we wished and could work in groups that the auror training orbs couldn't. This could have been a great advantage in the war even though we were not able to fully complete them. But before we could introduce them we found out that information of the orbs were leaked to Voldemort and that night we were attacked and most of us were killed in an attempt to gain the orbs and the research to build them. To keep them out of enemy hands we destroyed all the orbs and burnt the research present in the HQ. However I felt that these should be saved and these are the only working one's that remained. As for the research, I was able to secretly duplicate all the research that went into building them and kept them in a spell journal in out family vault. _

_Put your wand on them to activate them and set your level of combat training. Again, it can shoot up to level 5 spells. They have to be recharged after every hour of use. To do so put them on their stands for half an hour. These orbs are enormously expensive orbs and only 12 of these were orbs were made altogether due to the expense and enormous power needed in making them. Be very careful in using them since we have not fully tested them. Moreover we were not able to fully adjust their power levels and some of the spells from them will be simply too powerful while others may not. Always select the spells that you wish the orbs to use. You will find that the repertory of spells used by the orbs is extensive. Use them wisely. I hope that one day you will be able to recreate our efforts and be able to work them._

_And finally, we have left you a small pensive bank holding memories from a large number of aurors, order members, wizards who took part in the war, and even some of the enemy. They are sorted by the year and I hope they will be helpful to you and give you an idea of what the combat and tactics are like. _

_Use them well son._

He slowly opened the closet and found it mostly empty except for a few workout clothes and the dulled weapons. The two dummies were on one side and looked like mannequins used in clothing store. The orbs that he had read about were in glass case and next to them was large wooden box in which he suppose the pensive bank though he dint understand what that meant. He decided to check it out later and left for living quarters. After a good lunch, he went to the library and looked up the books he wanted to read first.

He decided he would read all non spell books until he received his new wand. His mother had written that he would get the wand soon and he was not sure how he would receive like he had the letter or if had to go to Diagon alley to take it. He decided to wait a while before he took the matter into his hands; in the meantime he was _very_ interested in seeing the estate books and the books on his family's and now his wealth. During the summer at GP12 Sirius had taken great pains on informing him of his family's position, status, wealth, and many things pertaining to his duty as the head of the House Potter. Also after the fiasco of last summer he had taken a very abrupt interest in wizrding law especially financial and judicial laws. Of course needlessly to say he had kept the research quiet since he dint want Hermione hammering into him about wasting time instead of studying, however Harry had been burnt once and he wanted to be better prepared should any thing else of that sort happened again and considering who he was and his panache for attracting trouble he dint doubt it would happen again.

Before he could settle down with the books, his eyes fell on a bound volume on the top of a shelf "Arts Of The Mind". Slowly he pulled it down and read the preface which spoke of calming techniques, organizing techniques, and finally the mind arts of Occlumensy and Legilamensy. He set it to one side and read it again. He dint know why but he had a very strong felling that soon he would not need it even though some part of him was screaming at him that it was very important for him to learn it. He decided to follow his instincts but felt that the calming and organizing techniques would be useful.

After dinner,

Today was a very interesting day Harry decided. The last year when Sirius had been informing him of his family's wealth, he had been a bit embarrassed, almost ashamed and more often then not wondering what Ron would say about it. But today, today had been an eye opener. He had read most of the books detailing his family's many investments which were both in the wizarding and muggle world and spread across businesses old and new with a very much diversified portfolio invested such that the money would be earned in any circumstance. He decided he would soon be meeting his family's accountants who managed the vast wealth, properties, and estates. He also decided to get in touch with the family's law wizards who had worked with the House Potter for centuries.

The other items of interest had been the vast estates and the many residences he owned. Another very interesting one had been the seat in wizengamot and a member of the wizard high council formed by the greater families. On going through the books he understood why his parents had chosen to stay at Godric's Hollow. The house was small summer cottage given as a gift and had not been listed and was just large enough to easily cast the fidilius charm which would have been difficult to cast over the large properties like Potter manor. For a moment he had an overwhelming urge to leave Privet Drive and stay at the many different estates but that urge was curbed just as quickly. He knew that Privet Drive was very well protected after all Voldemort himself had told that when he had been abducted and he wanted to know what exactly that protection worked like. He had on a few occasions felt the wards especially when he was feeling particularly emotional and he was curious about them but with the books in the library he could out more about them.

With that he came out of his trunk and greeted Hedwig and went down to take a walk outside. Today had been a day filled with surprises and he felt a bit drained. His thoughts fell on the letter that his mother had written, her urgings to prepare himself, to be unique and stand out, to be a leader who could bring a change in the world. He had been in the wizarding world for five years, five very closeted years in spite of all the adventures, but he knew that the wizarding world had many flaws and many problems. Even after all the wars fought, there were almost negligible changes to the way people still thought or the many laws, the rampant discrimination amongst the wizards against almost every one especially considering that the many wars fought used their discrimination as their basis. But worse was the almost slavish manner in which people followed every thing that was written or told by others never taking a stand for themselves, believing that someone else had to do everything for them.

He remembered the times the populace of Hogwarts had turned on him and then praised him sky high, of the articles in the _Prophet _and the ministries war of propaganda against him, of the fact that somehow innocents were sentenced to Azkaban and the perpetrators free when such things as _Veritaserum _was available. Oh yes, the wizarding world needed change, to come into the modern times and for the better or for the worse he would bring about that change.

He lay down on the lawns and watched the stars and wondered if his path was written there. The coming year would be difficult he knew. Before this he would just have wanted to go to the Burrow and be one of the brood of many, enjoying the quiet trust and affection in the family. Even though he now knew that Molly had taken him at Dumbledore's urgings, the times at the Burrow were some of his happier ones of the last few years where he had come the closest to being family. Family! Ah how that word burnt him mocking him, giving him tantalizing hints of what he had so longed for. The last one who was truly family, was now gone and though he dint think it his fault alone, he would regret and grieve his passing. There was Remus but he was not sure about him, after all it seemed Dumbledore had his hand well wrapped around him considering that he supplied his wolfsbane potion. And then there was Ron and Hermione. He dint really understand what to do about them, they were his best friends, but were they being used by Dumbledore, were they reporting to him. Both had shared his moments of joys and sorrow, and his best memories would always contain them. But he knew their faults, Hermione, her blind devotion to authority and rules, taking the written words of others as the law and Ron, his jealousy for every thing others had, never believing in what he had, nor trying to work for what he wanted but waiting for it to come to him. However it was their black and white views of the world that really bothered him, for they dint see the gray's that riddled every thing that existed. He looked around him and sighed again, he dint doubt one thing, nothing would ever be same again. He would strive to be the new light his mother had talked about, oh yes he would strive to be that and yet at what cost for himself and every one he knew. He cursed Dumbledore and his manipulations and wowed to take one lesson to heart, "Nothing is as it seems". Yes he decided, tomorrow would be a new day for a new being and the first change he would bring about would be to his own life.

And far far away did they who forever watched the skies know that what they sought was coming about. A rare smile lit up his face and bowed before he left for the depths of the great forest. Change, oh yes change was coming and wizarding world would never know of it.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reivews guys. I have every intention of writing more.


	4. I want to know

GP12; Order Meeting,

He watched silently as the others came in and he observed their faces carefully. He wondered what they thought of all that was going on. He once again watched the weary expression on his friends face which after a moment was gone replaced with his usual unassuming expression. The meeting was for the members of a secret group of people who called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. It consisted of the teaching staff of Hogwarts, quiet a few members of the ministry and other people who wished to fight against Voldemort. It was not a very large group, since its main duty was to gather information. The members did at times go out during raids but mostly they worked quietly and formed a line of defense along with the Ministry. It was led by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Albus Dumbledore. The meeting was due to start in a few minutes and they were waiting for one important member to come. Once again he thought back to what he knew and decided to see the outcome of this meeting.

A few minutes later Dumbledore rose up and spoke into the receding silence, calling the attention of everyone present.

"I hope everyone here is well. We have got some information on the present conditions of Voldemort. I will let Prof. Snape tell you what he has discovered. Sevrus, if you would" with that the illustrious leader of the wizarding world sat down. His expression was benign as always giving the impression of a kindly grandfather fondly watching his children who had come to him in trouble. He watched as Snape got up and addressed them, all the while watching carefully watching everyone present.

"As you know most of the known members of the inner circle have been captured except for Bellatrix. I have recently confirmed that the Dark Lord is calling up recruits and the members from Europe. But what is puzzling is that the Dark Lord has not come out from his quarters or has shown himself outside. In fact only Bellatrix and Pettigrew have any idea of what is going on". He had a skeptical look on his face at this point before he continued "I secretly did legliamency on Pettigrew and found something astonishing. It seems the Dark Lord is extremely weak and he is barely moving from his bed and giving verbal orders to both of them and they read all the reports to him. My orders are to prepare a very specialized strengthening potion specially attuned to him. I believe it will take around a month for him to get back to his normal power levels. Moreover I believe he has sent emissaries to the vampires and werewolves. Apart from that Bellatrix is busy as an ant but I know nothing of that". With that he sat down and the brooding look came up.

It was perhaps the understated way in which he stated the things as if of no importance but it left most order members with a poll axed expression. It seemed that almost every one had been of the impression that now that his existence was reveled, he would at once start his Dark Lord routine of raids and murders. But this information was truly a blessing however unexpected it maybe. After the expected rumbles did the higher ranking members of the ministry who had come to the meeting place the question to whose answer all wanted to know.

"How exactly was the Voldemort Incapacitated Dumbledore? I thought you only dueled with him for some time at the ministry before he escaped completely unharmed."

He watched Dumbledore's face which had a thoughtful expression on it but not before the faint flicker in his eyes. Finally Dumbledore rose up as if debating to speak or not.

"As you all know, Harry has mind connection to Voldemort through which Harry may at times see things from Voldemorts perspective during particularly emotional times. At the ministry Voldemort tried to posses Harry. It may have been to get him killed or have me kill him I don't know, however he was violently and painfully thrown out by Harry. I believe that it affected his strength. It did not help that he had rescue Bellatrix in his weakened state. I am not sure how much it would have set him back but I am glad for it". With that he sat down to here the comments of the members.

He watched as a number of mouths gaped open at the information. This was certainly new. Snape looked as if he had been forced to swallow a bag of the headmasters lemon drops, especially considering the fact that almost the whole order was looking at him for an explanation since he had been expounding that Harry was useless at occlumency and would never be able to pick it up. He dint understand it either, only someone who was an expert at legilamensy could in fact posses someone else. To fight off such a possession, you need to be mentally very strong and experienced at occlumency. And in the face of Snapes continuous reports of Harry's failure at occlumency, such a feat was truly extraordinary. There was he decided, something unsaid which Dumbledore was keeping from them.

The next hour was taken up by reports from different members of the ministry and discussions of the political situation. It seemed after the FDM (Fiasco of Dept Mysteries) as they had taken to calling it and Fudges admittance of Voldemort, the entire ministry as well as the wizarding world was in an uproar. It looked very likely that Fudge would be voted out but the politics was complicated since there was no clear candidate. Further more the capture of Lucius Molfoy put a great strain on events considering that not only was he the legitimate head of one of the greater families, he was also Fudges friend and backer. However more problems were cropping up since none of the wanted candidates were able to get backing of any of the Greater families. It seemed they were at large waiting to see what would happen. He supposed he could understand their reasoning since for the first time in 20 years would the High council be nearly full and their position could overrule almost any decision the ministry might make. Moreover considering their ages and especially the position of the most powerful member, it would be a game of either exquisite dancing or one that would result in a blood bath.

He supposed he understood Dumbledore's reasoning for supporting Fudge and allowing him to be the minister. Fudge was not the brightest of people and even though he would do many things just to spite Dumbledore, he was still malleable and easily intimidated. Moreover if what he was seeing was correct then Dumbledore would have the complete regency of the most powerful member of the council allowing him to place his own choice of minister overruling almost anyone else. He had to wonder at the man's guile and ruthlessness.

It was almost a relief when Heista Jones spoke up wondering why Harry was not being informed of all this considering that it dealt with his position and life, and also why Dumbledore had not sent the ministries exemption from underage magic letter to Harry. He had been wondering how to broach that particular subject. He knew for a fact that the others who had been at the ministry had already received theirs and were right now taking full advantage of it.

He carefully watched Dumbledore as he addressed Heista in a gentle remunerating voice "As you know Harry has lost the last member he considers family and is grieving his passing. Moreover he saw Sirius falling into the afterworld veil and is experiencing a great trauma. That is why I sent him to Privet Drive where he can get away from all of this and recover in peace own with out being burdened by all his responsibilities. Rest assured, he will be brought here for his birthday and I will inform him all he needs to know when the time is right" and almost as an after thought to his statement of contradictions though he saw many of the members nodding he said " Harry is right now emotionally overwrought and his relatives I am told despise magic. I fear that should he know of the restriction being lifted, he would start practicing at his home and his relationship with his relatives would dampen. Moreover he extremely well protected there. I think it is best to tell him of it when he gets here. On the other hand I have put up wards to curtail any owls and to monitor any wizarding presence at Privet Drive to give better security. Also I believe that Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Granger must be brought here soon and begin their training. They will be able to protect him should the need arise and I am sure Harry will catch up to them in no time."

It was with great difficulty that he managed to keep his expression neutral. What relationship was he talking about? Everyone knew that Harry and his relatives loathed each other with a passion and in these vulnerable times he would glad to use magic. And some good that protection had done considering the demntor attacks last year. He noticed his friend was facing down and his face looking like a battleground of emotions before he got it under control. He sighed when Molly got up and agreed with that. She had been a bit out of it on hearing that her two youngest had gone to the ministry and especially that Ron got attacked by that brain thingy.

It was some time after dinner when most had left did that went upstairs and entered a room as quietly as possible. He saw his friend sitting to one side with a thoughtful expression on his face. He really admired his control. On the other side sat the twins, their usual expression of joviality replaced by a serious look.

Remus looked up at the new comer and bade him sit down after he closed the door. He felt his mind a bit clear after the session downstairs.

"The new wards were for me I think. He knows that I want to talk to him about all of this. I think he has guessed that a will was made by Siri and it could open a whole can of worms for him. I am not sure I will be able to bypass the wards. We will need a change of plans."

The twins watched him carefully for a moment before they spoke up "Dung's shift is the early morning one and we took two shifts. After that is Diggles and then yours. I think we should be able to manage every thing well if you came along with us some half and hour earlier than norm under a invisibility cloak". He sometimes wondered about them. They were by far perhaps the most innovative of the family. They had a talent for judging people and had an uncanny ability to read a situation. Perhaps that was why they were so good at their business and politics. He supposed they would have been in Slytherine if not for their firm loyalty to whomever they considered theirs. He was thankful for that and glad to take the help.

A few minutes later they left except for two. Remus watched the pensive expression on Bills face. He thanked his stars once again. It had been a long time ago that he had taken this strapping young man under his wing and thought him so much. He had maintained a good friendship with him during all those years and now he was helping him look out for his pup. Thank the Gods Bill had a good head screwed the right way or this would have been much more difficult.

After a moment Bill left saying good bye to Remus. The plan was made and he would be the one doing the most part. He knew it wouldn't be easy taking Harry out of Privet Drive. He guessed Dumbledore had put a whole plethora of spells on him and was his hope that between him and Remus they could manage it.

He remembered the first time he saw him, just out of the floo, covered in soot wearing old overlarge clothes and extremely polite and in spite of all he heard, he had thought him an eccentricity wondering why he dressed like that when he had such a position. It was after the world quiddtich match in the quiet of the tent that he saw his eyes and the strength and determination there, and understood that he was the real thing. Perhaps that was why he helped Remus even though he had no doubt of the problems it would cause Dumbledore. There was something about this quiet teen who had taken the complete loyalty of his young twin brothers that drew him and tugged at him making him want to help. He decided to see how it would turn out since it would be the first of the many jolts the boy would receive. He wanted to know for himself of what stuff he was made of, weather it was worth it or not before he took the next step. For now he would go home and rest. It would be a few more days before they could put the plan into action.

From the second floor window Remus watched Bill leave. He had sown the seeds and he wished for the thousandth time for what it was. Oh, Lily had spoken to him but he didn't completely understand it. He knew something big was happening; something the were council was waiting for. Hell, almost all the packs had felt it and he wanted to know why. The only thing he knew was that the little pup he called Harry was at the center of it. He hoped the entire thing dint blow up in his face "I hope you know what you have done Lily flower. I really hope so". With those words the weary werewolf folded the letter he had so suddenly received from his dearest friend and sought out his bed.

In his office, in a far away castle did an old man sit by the fire place watching the patterns woven by them. Yes he decided, the plan was coming out well. True something's had not gone as expected but what was important was the goal was kept. The prophesy, it had given him both hope and despair. It had stated the coming of one whose coming would herald a change but for which side it had not said. The boy had power he knew and suspected, but it should have manifested itself soon. Blast the girl he thought, Lily had never trusted him fully. He knew he was missing something there, but he couldn't get his fingers on it. No matter, the boy was needed and needed for some time and for only one purpose. He couldn't have him distracted from that purpose nor could he allow him the leave to grow out of it. He lifted his wand a sent a burst of magic. Yes he thought, the wand enforced spells had been a work of art. However he decided to talk to Andre soon. The boy would need a new wand and it would be time soon to get him one powerful enough. Once again he wondered what the inheritance was and what Lily had known, oh well, he would have to wait and see. The boy would be brought to Grimmauld Place and he could discover it for himself if it was what he had expected. The next year was an important one where the shaping would have to be carefully monitored and the knowledge of his inheritance would greatly help.

Privet Drive: Two days later,

Saying he was irritated would be an understatement. He was in fact frustrated beyond belief and coming to the point of snapping at anything and anyone. The fact was he was a bit confused and with his emotions still messed up; it was a bit hard to decide on a course of action. One part of him wanted to sit at Privet Drive and wait for the package he had been anticipating for while the other wanted to go to Diagon alley and get it himself. Moreover Dumbledore's latest missive had put a frown on his face. It had specifically instructed him not to leave Privet Drive and that wards were put up against owl post and to monitor for any wizards as well as cancellation of his prophet subscription. On the top it seemed very reasonable except the cancellation of the prophet subscription which he could just have Daisy collect. However it was the wards he had to wonder about. Exactly what or who was it that Dumbledore was hoping to stop? Did he know about the new wand? If then what was he going to do?

The other thing that bothered him was the extremely interesting political situation. From the papers and magazines he had Daisy bring, he deducted for himself that Dumbledore was the one who was allowing Fudge remain in the office. He would have been a bit dumbfounded at the deduction except for his on knowledge of the laws and the exceptions. He decided that it would be two months before Fudge would be thrown out and a very Dumbledore supporting minister present. He couldn't do very much about that since right now he was helpless without a wand in the wizarding world.

Oh what a temptation it had been to pick up his wand and start practicing some of the spells in his books. He had been correct to read only non spell books or the temptation would have been too much to bear. He had taken another look at the wand inside the box fighting the urge to pick it up and trying to look at the spells he had seen woven on to it as he had the first time. However he could see nothing whatsoever and decided that either that was a one time thing or it was the work of the gloves.

The Gloves, they were something else. His mother had been more than right when she had written that they melted into the skin. He no longer even thought of them as any thing but a part of his hands. It was perhaps scary of how well he could use them but nonetheless he liked them a lot.

However he thought he could see some problems with the Dursleys. He had seen Vernon's furtive looks and guessed that since no "freaks" had come every thing was normal. He knew that should Vernon try to boss him over, he would be putting him down and putting him down hard, wand or no wand. That dint mean he was not having a better time then he usually did at Privet Drive.

The trunk eliminated all requirements for using the Dursleys's anymore than necessary. He tried to maintain a healthy lifestyle and took a long jog every morning with some stretches. A nice shower and a good breakfast from Daisy later he would retire to the library and start his reading with Prophet and the Quibbler. The Quibbler had gained a semi respectable circulation with the printing of Harry's story and had started a larger current events circulation of the daily events. Considering that it was solely owned by the Lovegoods and Fudge had absolutely no control over it, they could get away with writing unbiased and unedited versions thus its raising popularity.

After the daily news intake he would start with the non spell books present and that was more than a bit hard. When his mother had written about the material helping him prepare, she had meant exactly that. Apart from the finance and law books, the only other non spell books had been the were the books runes, potions, arithmancy, history, the introduction of ward magic and finally one book he had no idea about. He had read the introduction for warding and now took down the magical creatures and beings book considering that he was one. Unfortunately very little was written about lythers and nothing at all about elder wolves whatever that was. The only thing he had found about them was the lythers were that they were a race of enormously powerful people who at times had lupine looking forms that glowed pure white. They had the power of beast control and great healing abilities with some morphing abilities. However none had been sighted for thousands of years. Fat lot of good that was, considering he was supposed to be one.

Finally frustrated at the lack of information he took down the unnamed book and opened it and as he did so a tingle went through his arm and he could read what was written on it. The first page read;

_I am Torosin Bluewater and write this book of ages. It is written such that only one who is or shall be a lyther will be able to read it. What is written here is the story of our people from the times of which we can remember and will help you understand what you may gain or loose. Know that in this book there is only truth and is from the memories of those old enough to remember of it. May it help you and guide you._

He slammed the book shut and stared at it for a few moments, this book which spoke of the answers he wished for and other unknown knowledge. Now that he thought of it, he could feel a very powerful and salient magic about it that he had never noticed before. With great trepidation he sat down on the sofa and looked at the book which would provide him answers, answers to who and what he exactly was or would be and what he could expect of himself. He opened the book again and read further;

_The memories of the oldest of us extend to the time of when the pinnacles of magical civilizations Atlantis, shown like a beacon of light. And thus my book will start from there. Atlantis, the city of beauty held in her bosom the many magical races of old. Here lived the great users of the limitless magics of the nature and chaos the most prominent of them being the Vampayeri, the humans, the elves, the lythers, the feirei, the shapeshifters and others of less renown. Here were practiced the arts of chaos and magi. It was governed by a council whose members were the most powerful of representatives of the populace of the city whose dominion was great. But trouble had been brewing for long between those whose populace was the greatest, the Humans and the Vampayeri and this came to peak when in great anger did on of the elders of the two use the great arts of that time. However in their anger did they miscast the spells of enormous power and did they cause the disruption of the many shields and flows of magic around the city. To help contain it the members of the two races put in the most effort even to neglect the safety of themselves and their young. However it was for naught and the great isle sank beneath the thrusting waves in the throes of its destruction but not before some of all the more powerful of races leave._

_The ageless elves and the long lived lythers went to the far away forest retreat that had been built by them. The immortal Vampayeri of whom only 12 elders had survived went to the lands of Egypt, the beings of the feirei joined their own who had lived in the forests, while the shape shifters whose magic had been affected deeply fled in animal forms and formed packs to live in. The humans who escaped were the least and those who did were a group of powerful seers who had understood and faced their visions_ _and a few others._

It went on in to give some of the facts and developments of the men and the different races before he came to what he thought was the interesting part.

_The twelve elders of the immortal Vampayeri were greatly aggrieved. Their children were all gone as had their mates leaving them with none to carry their heritage. So they devised the ritual of blood letting whereby did the elders each select those whom they felt were capable from among the populace and grant them their blood. This way the children though not of their power or strength could carry on their legacy. These were called the Vampires. Though they did try hard to build up some of their family and memory, it would never for them be the same. Thus after they had felt confidante in the survival of their blood children did the 12 go deep into the great ocean of sands and build a great chamber in a foundation of rocks. They placed the greatest of their enchantments and lay to sleep, for they had lost their will to live and were now made to living statues._

_As the time flowed the vampires prospered and grew to great numbers taking many slaves of humans. However, soon the Vampires found that their power waned as did that of their children. They grew vulnerable to the light of the sun and the mortal foods turned their stomachs. Thus did they find need for more slaves whom they could control with ease. _

_Now it came to pass that one of those who was of the first made of the vampires travel north and come across a pack of the shape shifters. It had been in the days of Atlantis that these beings could at will assume any shape or form of any size with ease only barring their power. But in the destruction that followed of the great isle did their magic be so affected that they could change partly or fully into only one animal and gain their characteristics and in order that as many of those who survived the destruction be brought to safety did they take the lupine forms which were best for survival. After they came away, they lived in the great forests as many packs._

_That vampire on seeing the play of the lupine children whence they shifted from their part wolven, fully lupine and fully human forms did he get an idea for the servants his people needed. Thus bringing many of his people and children north did he set out to entice and capture all the packs who lived in the great forests and bring them to the great city of Menos. There the many who had been captured were kept in caravans deep under the city and many an enchantment cast. However a few of the hardiest and best escaped the casting of the enchantments and traveled north escaping the search and by luck and in desperation reach the Elvin retreat deep in the forests. There they gave to the ageless elves and wise lythers the story of their capture by the Vampires and the atrocities against their brethren behooving their aid for the sake of their children. _

_The wise of the elves and the gentle lythers then did call forth a council of the ferei and the human seers. They took council together on what had to be done for clearly the Vampires and their humans were growing too powerful. But they could not attack the city of Menos as they were but a few of number and the city was woven with mighty enchantments by their rulers. Thus did they devise a circle of their most powerful and drawing their energies together appear at once by the city and shower it with the enormous magics so collected. In that outpour of power was much of the city and her people destroyed though some of the those who had come were also killed. Then did they go down to caravans to free those they had come for but were beholden by what they saw._

_The enchantments that had been cast had locked away the will of the shifters leaving them to be partly turned monsters of great physical prowess and whose minds could be controlled by the Vampires. But with destruction of Menos and Vampires in the city, they were now nothing more than mindless beasts. Then did the lythers step forth and raise their powers of beast control and holding them to their will did they escape from the ruined city that fell around them. _

_Now though they accomplished the rescue of their brethren the shifters were aggrieved. Their children had been turned into mindless ravening beasts whose bite could turn the other mortals the same. The troubled elves and lythers worked to remove the enchantments cast on them but they could not release them fully. Thus every full moon would their minds be locked away and they would become ravening beasts. Moreover their control on their physical forms that gave them such powers was gone. Then did the elves and lyther take council with feirie and the seers and come to a decision. They picked up of the escaped shifters the tree strongest and placed on them a great enchantment of power and control forming them to a permanent circle. This then did they tell them;_

"_Three of your powers and blood together may form this circle of control and by your power and hold will **all** thy brethren and children have control over their minds and bodies at all of times."_

_Then the shifters found that by the hold of the three would all of them be given control of their bodies so they may change at will and on the nights of the full moon, by the power of the three would they also have control of their minds. Then these three were given the titles of the **Elder Wolves** on whom rested the well being of their race_.

Well there was the answer to who the elder wolves were. Though he didn't give a description of the lythers yet, he now knew who and what exactly the elder wolves were. Of course, the fact that only three of them were in charge of all the werewolves was enlightening however the fact that he was one of that group was positively terrifying. To not think about that any more he went back to the book

_Now it happened that the destruction of mighty city of Menos and her peoples was witnessed by a few from afar and they found the bodies of some of those who had fallen with the onslaught of power. They had seen the circle of elves, the feirei and finally the iridescent forms of the lyther. They then collected the bodies of the fallen that they could find and with their parts tried to make artifacts of magic. However it was found by them that those made by the parts taken from the lythers were the best for the elves and feirei used the natural magics while the lyther used the magics of chaos. On this finding did a great hunt set out for the lythers whose bodies could be so used. _

_It was well known that though the lythers were of magnificent power of chaos, their abilities were in the arts of healing, beast control, morphing, and had a gentle disposition. Thus this was their greatest weakness even when they assumed the forms of other beasts they could not hold back their hunters. Seeing this, the elders of the lythers called forth their numbers to decide on a course whereby their race may gain protection. It was then with the help of the council again that a great ritual of chaos magics was performed on the race as a whole._

_The lythers had generally an animal form of that of a great iridescent wolf. They had a gentle disposition of a healer for that was their greatest talent. Their enormous power radiated as their aura into the nature thereby making any place where they resided greatly magical. Their other powers were that of beast control and the ability to morph as other animals for a small time. Thus they were not warriors and could not protect themselves away from the Elvin retreat._

_But now with great ritual which had been done on them, they gained another form, a form that was the complete opposite of who they had been. This form was that of a deep black colored feline which could change its shape at will from that of a tiny kitten to that a gigantic feline which could match a dragon in its physical prowess. It had the same colored wings only visible when unfurled. However its true ability came in the control of the elements of air and shadows. The great cat was a hunter, a warrior and with this form, the lythers could now use the destructive magics of chaos whence they had only wielded the healing abilities._

Wow was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. He felt blank for a few minutes before he could digest what he had read. He realized that what he had read was a history that wouldn't be found any where else. In fact he had no doubt that the reason for the enmity between lycans and vampires was what he had just read. "Hermione would kill to read this book" was his feelings, pity she couldn't.

Though the book gave him some answers, it also brought out a blasted number of questions. What did it mean that he had two forms? What was chaos and natural magic? And many other questions he couldn't even voice out. The only thing he knew for sure was that when he got his inheritance, it would be fireworks of the grandest scale. He knew he was powerful, but he dint know the 'whats' about it. The first thing he wanted to find was what these chaos and natural magics were since he was supposed to have the ability to use them.

Well that meant a long time in the library.


	5. Meeting Gia

Disclaimer: You know the blah blah needed. The character of the elder wolf and lyther are mine.

* * *

Bloody fucking jezebels! Nothing was going well for Harry, first the only letters he received were from his dearest friend's with a strange owl, one who was oblivious of every thing and cared only for quidditch, and the other who thought she knew every thing that he could possibly feel and think. He wondered if she would be surprised or not to know that he was actually having a good time and reading enough material to rival her. Well, surprised would an understatement, definitely so. The other thing he noticed was both the letters ended the same way. They said "please don't feel guilty about Sirius's death; you are not responsible for it". The other was their pleas to write any thing he wanted to them.

Forget the letters, they only made him more irritated as well as the constant doubt weather his every letter was seen bye Dumbledore or not. What really got him into such a funk was that he could find nothing about what he was searching about and of course his wand.

Two days back he had started reading the book on lythers and the history. He had not read it all at once but slowly, part by part. True it had been a great read giving him a view on things that he doubted were recorded elsewhere. However the problems arose since got just as many new questions. The most important had been what chaos magic was and how it could be used. According to the book, lythers had an extreme amount of chaos magic and were powerful in its use but question was what it could do and how to learn that or at least find out about it. However it seemed that for all the books on spells and the other modern books his mom had left, nothing was written about chaos or chaotic magic, hell nothing was written about natural magics or any other types. The only thing he could find in excess of were in the fields of combat, charms, transfiguration and quiet a bit on potions and healing. The only old books were the basic ward magic books from his family libraries which he had to yet touch and some law and history books.

The other frustrations came from his lack of a wand. He felt naked and helpless with out his wand on him. He never realized how much in control he had felt when having his wand or how he had a sense of safety though that may have been due to the emotion charms on it. Of course he immediately started on hand combat with the dummies to get out his nervousness. Still he was almost feeling ragged at not having access to a wand. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his new one whenever that might be.

But worse than that was the fact that he had not yet received any word from some one he considered almost family. True Remus would be grieving Siri's death but for how long. Remus had been in the first war and knew what it was like to loose some one. Moreover with Siri gone and he being the last member of the Marauders, he should have contacted him, even a little note would have been enough. Instead here he was waiting in a bloody lonely place he hated with a complete information block on him. Damm it, where was he and what was he doing. He was a bit worried about the werewolf after all the full moon would be soon. He wished he could contact Remus. The man would be able to help him even if he couldn't be told every thing.

The more he thought about it, the more the pressure built. Ahhhh! This was too much. He picked up his old books and threw them around. But that wasn't enough and he started to punch any surface he could find shouting any obscenities he could think of. He could feel his magic flaring around and as the glass broke so did something inside him. He felt a small flare of magic and he was thrown on to his bed as something made contact with his mind. This some thing seemed a part of him and yet not.

He tried to control it as he felt it pull at his magic seemingly almost reacting to his mind. Soon it was almost a tug of war with it and he put his mind to concentrating on the feel of the pull all while using the calming and meditation techniques he had read about. It was a few minutes later that he felt he had sufficient control on what ever it was. It certainly wasn't Voldemort or any thing harmful but whatever it was, it was powerful as well as sentient. Just as he gave up to the exhaustion that was claiming him, he thought he saw a light surrounding his room.

Gods! He felt as if he had been trampled by a hippogrif. He felt a bit weak and his head was feeling fuzzy. However there was no pain and that he decided was good. He put his glasses on and slowly got up wondering if there was any damage check and after feeling nothing else he sat back and started to probe the strange sensation in his mind. Just as he touched it he once again felt his vision lighting up.

He saw veins of light across his room and almost unconsciously he probed at the light. The first thing he noticed was that he didn't have much control over them and second the lines extended all over the house, the yard and up to fifty feet from the house itself in the shape of a hemisphere with the base just below the cellar and the top some ten feet above the roof. It was a wondrous weave of multi colored threads that were interwoven and then stacked against each other and the odd thing about them was a band of the light was connected to him. Almost hesitantly at first and then gaining confidence he started to caress and probe the veins of light, searching through for something he didn't know. It was then he realized what it was, they were the wards and most of them were inactive. His face paled and the first thing that came to his mind was that maybe the wards had failed and some one was attacking Privet Drive. A quick look out of the window proved that false. He sat back wondering why it was that the oh so famous wards that had been put up to guard him were not even active.

He had a light lunch and the next few hours went into finding out about the wards and discovering why they were not active. The revelations were eye opening to start with. He recognized that wards were the interwoven type of wards as written in his introduction books. He did recognize some of them and what they did. They were a very large number of them and seemed quiet complicated. He supposed Dumbledore himself must have done a number of them considering their sheer strength. What was fascinating was a trigger spell which was built into the wards. It seemed that the wards were not all active except a few minor ones and would activate them when a certain magic was sensed or some certain _someone's _were sensed. The wards themselves were connected trough a web of connections to the roof where he had always thought to be an attic. He supposed the powering bank was present there but why were the connections to him.

This was all well and fine with these impressive set of wards which could be made at any house albeit with a lot of effort. What he wanted to know was where the magic which both Dumbledore and Voldemort had spoken about was. Voldemort had himself told him in that grave yard that the magic protecting him was too powerful for him to overcome, yet. He supposed it would be a matter of time before he struck here. But where in the bloody hell was it. Just as he was becoming agitated, he noticed the lines of magic which were coming out of him. He suddenly wondered what they were doing and he started to push himself to reach them, but there seemed to be something between him and the magic connecting those lines. But if Harry was anything he was stubborn and he was not going to give up. As he pushed harder at the wall, it slowly bulged out and he made a tiny little contact with them.

Immediately he felt warmth spread through him. He felt content as if he had got every thing he wished for. It was almost as if he had regained the feelings in a long lost limb. He could feel a protective cloak over him made purely of light and yet he thought it could feel what he felt and it was there only for him. It was a wondrous sensation for the orphaned boy who had always yearned for someone to hold him and be there for him. As he surfaced from deeps of contentment, his mind started to question this phenomenon. He also realized that the feelings of content were coming of the veins of light which were surrounding him. He took a moment to listen to their soft murmur and to feel that joyous elation. He realized that it was welcoming him and embracing him, questioning him why he hadn't made contact before now.

He didn't understand what was going on. He was one moment checking the wards and trying to see why he was connected to them wondering where the special protection was and now he was listening to a sentient light which seemed elated that he had joined with it. Suddenly he felt scared wondering if he done some mistake and almost as if they understood his turmoil the light pushed at the tiny contact he had made with them and like a lightening bolt striking a tree, the understanding slammed into him.

When his mother had sacrificed herself for him, she had left on his body and his mind itself a great shield of protection. Thus when he had been brought to Privet Drive and called it home, the enchantments invoked by Dumbledore were grabbed by it, becoming a living, feeling bit of enormous magic which was only dependent on him existing for him. And any place that he truly felt was home, in that place then this magic would activate and guard. Doubts came again, what then were the wards outside, and the answer came, the living magic acted like a guardian and whatever spells, wards, and shields that were cast to protect him here would be governed by the living magic which would and could at the will and the desire of Harry weave or break the wards that had been cast thus giving him in effect a living guardian of pure magic. Again came the question he wanted to know, where was it until now, why was there no contact until now and he received a sad sigh with the answer. Furious, he again took a look at the wall of magic that separated him from the wards.

The barrier was old and extremely strong having a very familiar ting to it and for all his will, and the power in that living magic that surrounded him, he couldn't make more than the tiny breach he had. The wall was a barrier between him and the control and interaction with the living magics. He decided to try it again later but for now just interacted with it seeing every thing he could about it. It was then he noticed something odd, where the wards outside were of different colors and woven with many different spell, the living magic that he took to calling _GIA, _was just an enormous mass of sentient light that wove itself and danced around with its own whims. He let it guide his senses all around the wards outside as if giving him a guided tour. He found some spot which were covered in notice me not charms and in one of them was Heista jones in an invisibility cloak. He supposed that the cloak didn't affect the senses of such powerful magics. He moved about its edge slowly before he came back to his house and it was then he noticed the colors he had missed which had been woven all over the house. It took a few moments for him realize what he was seeing, they were everywhere but mostly on the ground floor and even near his cupboard but thankfully not in his present room or the private places.

His rage which had temporarily gone down now reared its head. The more he thought about what he was seeing, the greater his rage burned. The bloody bastard son of heaving bitch had always known of the abuse he had suffered considering the monitoring charms especially on the cupboard. He had put him in a house having the greatest of magics surrounding him which could have helped him but instead he had cut of his access to it and he had the gall to monitor him so closely while he feigned ignorance. As the storm of his emotions blazed around him, the barrier between him and Gia weakened and it sensed his fury against the charms and in a moment obliterated them completely, but it didn't stop there, it drew at his magic and sent a burst through the wards as it tried to activate them all.

It was then that Harry realized what it was doing and with all his being sent his desire to Gia to not activate them, and with a slight shift the living magic stopped its actions. However he could easily sense that Heista had sensed something and was worried. As he calmed himself he felt someone apparate right next to her and he heard her talking, telling him that she had sensed an outburst of magic and that it must have been an emotional outburst since she had heard him screaming. With that she apparated away, muttering about reporting to Dumbledore.

He let out the air he dint even realize he had been holding. His connection to Gia was tentative at best and he wanted to explore it. If Gia had activated the wards, it would have been a disaster since he couldn't control the wards and that left Dumbledore to do it. He also had no doubt that if it that happened then Dumbledore would be coming to Privet Drive and making doubly sure that it never happened again even if he had to erase Harry's memories, repeatedly if needed. As for the monitoring charms, he was sure it would be taken that the emotional outburst had made them malfunction, and any way what did Dumbledore need them for when he had Harry's wand doing the work for him. As he thought his way through it he realized he had a very large advantage in Gia.

Gia was a very powerful and sentient, repeat sentient magic. That meant it may not be able to rationalize, but it was obedient and it reacted to Harry's feelings. He had seen how it had neutralized Dumbledore's charms and he didn't doubt it could do more. All he needed was better control and he would try that every time he got a chance. Then heard a whisper from Gia and he laughed aloud as he realized its portent. Oh this was good, once he got the control of this magic he could go anywhere he wanted to settle at and do a little ritual to call it home and Gia would move and protect that place for one simple fact that the protective magic he called Gia was based on him and was only meant for him. And with Gia protecting any place, he no doubt both Dumbledore and Voldemort would find it very difficult even finding him.

He felt a large smile light up his face at the thought of freedom. He was sure Dumbledore had not taken the one little fact that his aunt had no magic and couldn't sustain Gia or perhaps he had and that was why the barrier. He wanted to laugh at the feelings the thought gave him and laugh he did clutching his sides and holding his table in the room scaring Hedwig out of her nap, when he got a face full of parchment.

Parchment! Where the hell did the parchment come from? He took a peek with Gia and saw Fred getting back to his post from under his window. He decided to be careful just in case and slowly opened it. It was a small note that intrigued him.

_Harry,_

_Be ready and wait at Magnolia Crescent tomorrow at 7 in the morning. Bill will meet you for a trip to London. Bring robes and do not tell any one._

_Fred _

Alright what was going on? Why exactly was Bill taking him to London and why now? He couldn't for the life of himself see why Bill. Bill was a curse breaker, not an auror and he worked with Gringotts. Hmmm, either Bill was doing whatever he was doing alone or they couldn't spare anyone else, and that was shot down since the next day Saturday with lots of them being free. Well, it was no trouble, it couldn't be anyone else but Bill, or so he hoped. He decided to take his wand in a box just in case as well as the trunk. With that Harry went back to his trunk and picked up the lyther book before sleep claimed him. It _was_ a fascinating book though he would never say it aloud.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,

Alright he was up. Harry took a nice long shower and picked up what ever good clothes he had. He then went into the closet in his bedroom and picked up a robe which wasn't too flashy, a pair of dragon hide shoes and finally a very expensive looking cloak. He packed up the trunk and put the robes and cloak in a small backpack along with his wand in a box and wore his dragon hide shoes. He crept down the stairs a few minutes to seven and saying goodbye to Gia, he walked out. He had noticed his guard was Fred and wondered why he was there when he knew he Harry was going out. He shook his head walked to Magnolia Crescent. No one was there yet, so he sat down on a side walk to wait for Bill. He looked around and remembered the first time he had seen Sirius right on the opposite street. He had been scared stiff of him, but then anyone would be scared of seeing a gigantic black dog in the middle of the night.

So lost in his memories, he didn't hear the soft crunch of the shoes nor did he acknowledge the person who stood by him. He nearly jumped out of skin when someone felt someone's hands on his shoulder. He heard a soft laughter and looked up to see an amused Bill watching him. He felt too embarrassed to talk to him. He was Harry Potter who was in enough danger as it was and he had let his guard down in the middle of a street of all things. Oh Christ! He would never live it down. However he forgot all of that when Bill got into a taxi. Why was Bill taking a taxi of all things and had Bill done with his wand?

They talked about some inconsequential things all the while his curiosity burning higher. What was going on and why the taxi of all things. He fell into a light doze before Bill shook him awake. He got out and saw an optical shop. It was muggle. He recognized the area to one which was near the Leaky Cauldron. Bill took him in and twenty minutes later they were out with Harry having brown eyes and no glasses. Contacts were quiet useful he thought. He decided to get himself a pair, perhaps a set of magical ones. Bill then pulled him into an empty alley and he dressed himself in his robes and put on the cloak. At that moment he felt something tingle and then his hair felt heavier as it grew to his shoulders. He turned around to face Bill already in his robes, who gave him a nod and pulled out a skin colored patch and stuck it on his forehead and smoothened it out. He removed a mirror and showed him his reflection. Harry was surprised. Only people who knew him well could recognize him. What he saw was a confidant looking teenager, wearing obviously expensive clothes, and a hardened expression on his face. He had hard brown eyes and his long hair was pulled back in a ponytail leaving a clear view of his smooth face. All the signs by which the world saw Harry Potter were gone, from the scar to the messy hair and green eyes.

Ten minutes later they were in the leaky cauldron and having a heavy breakfast. They passed a security check point which had been put up at Diagon Alleys entrance and entered the deserted street. He was getting a bit anxious; this wasn't like Bill at all. Bill hadn't told him any thing, in fact he had barely talked to him, and though he hid it well he looked a bit jittery. Just as Harry decided to talk to Bill, he was suddenly pushed down a side alley and trough a door before a sound could escape him. He turned back to find the door closed and worse, no Bill. Just as he opened his mouth to scream, he heard an eerie voice behind him.

"Welcome Mister Potter. I have been waiting for you."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reivews and the corrections.I hope I want such obvious mistakes again. As for romance, I am thinking about it. Basically the last chapter gave an Idea of the different factions and there will be more. I hope to get the next chapter up by monday. 


	6. Finally getting it

Disclaimer: The fic is mine. Harry Potter belongs to the greatest authorof all times.

* * *

He knew that voice. He had heard it the first time he had come to Diagon Alley. He at once guessed that what he had been waiting for, he would soon get. He turned and looked down the dimly lighted stairwell and started down. He wondered for a moment why Bill hadn't accompanied him but he brushed that aside and carefully walked towards the lighted doorframe. He entered a large room that seemed to be a workshop of sorts lined with shelves and looked around for a moment before he spotted the silver haired man he was expecting. He greeted him and walked towards him when he realized that there was someone along with Ollivander, someone having silver hair and wearing half moon glasses. He nearly stepped back a pace before he saw the face of the man and realized that it wasn't the headmaster.

Ollivander watched him for a moment with an unblinking stare before a turned around and brought out a slender, dark wooden box and placed it on the table before him and pushed it towards Harry. As Harry reached for it he spoke up:

"Mr. Potter, it is a tradition in many of the prominent wizarding families to craft of the children a blood wand. On the third birthday of the child, a formal ceremony is done for the child and the blood pacts are signed by the family and the crafter in order to craft the wand. We wait until the child's 15th year to craft the wand and deliver it some time before the 16th. The blood wand Mr. Potter is specially attuned to the child's magic and are engraved with many runes and other enchantments. Many a times the wands use more than one core. Imagine my surprise then Mr. Potter, when I arrived at your home and found that you weren't yet born. Your parents and a unique guest of theirs explained the situation to me and I agreed to craft the blood wand for you. For the past 15 years Mr. Potter I have received a vial of your blood and a lock of hair every year and we started crafting the wand some 5 months ago. My brother here decided to help with crafting of this excellent wand."

With that he opened the box and gave it to Harry. He felt a longing to hold it the moment he looked at it. It felt like something in him was calling out to it. He distantly heard Ollivander's voice,

"The wand is 14 and half inches long and one inch thick. It is made from the wood of the _eldar_ tree, the sacred tree of the druids. The core is made of crushed _basilisk_ fang with venom coated in your blood along with a crushed _nundu_ fang and packed into a rod. However, before we could use it, we received a black feather interlined with some white fur and instructions to use it your wand ot it wouldn't work. So we wrapped the core rod in the feather and dipped them in your blood to attune it to you and packed them in your wand. But the wand was too unstable and to stabilize it, we bound the base in _mythril_ and used a _black diamond_ at the base to absorb the backlash of the magic. It also has all the enchantments used on blood wands like anti summoning and runes so that only you may hold it, but moreover we bound it to your blood such that you could summon it from anywhere. Try the wand Mr. Potter. I believe that is one of our greatest works. I hope it serves you well in your encounters".

Many questions flirted across Harry's mind like who sent the feather since clearly it was from a lyther(He had read that those who had non human blood needed a core having parts from that non humans like werewolfs wand needed werewolf fur) but to him they were unimportant at the moment. The image of the wand before him filled his vision. It was a dark brown color and the mythril hand hold at the base twinkled while the black diamond seemed to absorb the light. He could see small designs carved into the wood and done on the mythril. He felt himself inexplicably drawn to it and he went forward to take when his mind registered the fact that the designs were runes. He stopped and stared into Ollivanders eyes and asked "What are the runes for Mr. Ollivander"

Ollivanders movements stilled before he exchanged a glance with his brother who looked carefully at Harry "I was right I believe when I told you he was a runic Andre". He now focused onto Harry and spoke "It seems you have the runic talent in you Mr. Potter. Most don't see the designs and almost none the runes. The enchantments on your wand Mr. Potter are cast in rune form for long life and greater strength. Rest assured Mr. Potter that they mean you no harm". However he had already been burned once and he was going to be careful. He brought out the box with his holly wand and handed it Ollivander and motioned for them to see it. The brothers gasped when they saw the wand and their faces paled. Ollivander burst out "But these are Albus's spells". However his brother levitated Harry's new wand and concentrated on it while he carefully looked at his old one. A thin beam of light came out of his wand and circled the wood of his new wand and his saw minute symbols being formed on the wood before he set it down. Both the brothers looked at him before Ollivader spoke "The spells on your wand are most unfortunate, however we give you our oath that no such spells of control have been done on your new wand. Moreover, my brother has crafted some runes on it that will automatically break and repel any such spells. You will know of them at once of any do try". He nodded; he had felt the magic of their oath and finally picked up the wand he had been waiting for.

The rush he felt on holding it was indescribable. He felt the barrier breaking down and his magic reach forth to him, nearly drowning him in its rush. He felt at once a cold clarity descend, which erased all doubts while at the same time an utmost feeling of confidence and contentment. He felt for the first time his bond with Gia who seemed to welcome him. He waved the wand in an arc and a ray of light, both black and white shot out of it, and he felt an invisible wind caress him. It was an overwhelming sensation with none of the little doubts he felt when he usually held his wand. It took him a few moments to bring himself under control and stop grinning.

Ollivander smiled as he held out a standard auror sheath for his wand which he strapped to his right arm and practiced a few times. He then gave him a little advice which brought a smile to his face. He bought a wand polishing kit along and left after thanking them. In his rapture at getting his new wand, he didn't notice Bill standing just outside.

Bill smiled at the look on Harry's face and led him toward Gringotts as he spoke to him. "Harry, I believe that what you find out today will be a bit of a shock for you. You see Harry, when you-know-who was banished; Dumbledore took charge of you since Sirius was imprisoned. Moreover, with you being the last member of your family, you would have many responsibilities. So Dumbledore put you in the muggle world believing that you needed to grow up away from all of that since such fame as well as wealth could be disastrous for you. But last year when you came to GP and Sirius saw how ignorant you were of everything concerning you he confronted Dumbledore, but Dumbledore told him that the burden of it would be too much for you along with every thing else you were dealing with and ordered him not to do anything although Sirius decided that it was his duty as your guardian to educate you. But now with Sirius gone and Remus felt it was his duty to inform you and asked me to help him". Bill turned to Harry and gave a small sigh "Harry, please promise me one thing that what ever happens today, you won't loose your temper and will be calm".

Harry watched the flicker of worry in Bills eyes and was about to promise him when he stopped. He already knew of the family's wealth though what the greater council was, he didn't. Here was an advantage for him and better yet, Bill wouldn't see it as a burden. He looked up and spoke "Bill, I promise not to loose control" and Bill sighed in relief "But, you must promise me something too". Now Bill looked a bit wary. "I need help Bill, in many things, since I have no idea of even the basics that all the wizard born children know. Secondly, Voldemort is coming after me with a vengeance and I need to be good enough to survive and run. I would like your help Bill in learning at least the basics before I go further. Will you promise to help me Bill"? He looked at Bill with a hopeful expression on his face. True he did need help but not that much. However Bills help would ease his burden. Moreover, with out a proper understanding of the magic especially when dealing with higher level of spells, all his books would be useless since they held spell work but not the theory behind them that he should have been thought before he learned them. He could do it by trial and error but he didn't have the time.

Bill seemed to think over what he said before he nodded and they went into the Bank. He supposed it never changed since Goblins didn't care much about wizards. One of them seemed to recognize Bill and they were directed to a side door and came to a plush office. The goblin behind the table looked quiet old though how he knew that was a mystery since all goblins had wrinkly skin. He introduced himself as Hinoak and the manager of the potter vaults. The next one hour was quiet interesting to Harry. He already knew that the Potters had quiet a few vaults but not how many. He also didn't know of the high security vault that the ministry had set up for him. When Voldemort was banished and no letters could reach him, by popular demand the ministry opened a vault accessible by only him in which they put a lot of money and also the public could send what ever they wanted to give him. He decided to check that latter when the goblin grew solemn as it addressed him. "Mr. Potter, the goblin laws are different then the ministry ones and some time ago one of our clients informed us of his will. The charms on the will showed us that Mr. Black was gone and in accordance of the will, we decided to inform you personally, however the wards around your home prevented us and we asked Mr. Weasley for his assistance. The terms of the will stated that you would be adopted as a Black by a blood ritual and that the Black's wealth and fortune would go to you including their titles and positions. Mr. Potter, this means that you are now the legal head of both houses Black and Potter and hold all their titles and positions including that of the Greater Council".

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. In all his plans he had not expected nor taken into account his godfather. He had pushed aside anything to do with Sirius and concentrated on other things. True, he had mourned for his godfather but things like his will had never occurred to him. He had thought that the Ministry had seized his wealth when he had been thrown in Azkaban. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and giving a reassuring nod to Bill, turned his attention to the goblin. Hinoak removed a large, shallow ornamental basin and placed it before him and indicated to Harry to follow him. In the next room, Harry was made to stand in a pentagram with many runes and hold the basin. Hinoak was joined by another goblin and a few minutes of chanting latter and Harry placed his palm in the bowl and felt a sharp pricking sensation though he gave no indication of it. Ten minutes later, he was escorted out and saw that the cuts of his hands were healing up. When he was back in the office Hinoak brought him two small ring boxes. In one was the Potter Family signet ring and the other was the Black Family Signet ring. He first put the potter one and slowly picked up the Black one. It was an emotional moment for Harry, since now it was completely acknowledged that Siri was no more. With a deep sigh he put it on his left hand resolving again that he would avenge his death and his betrayal by the rat. After signing a few documents stating that he had taken control of all legal and financial matters of the two houses, Hinoak spoke again "Mr. Potter, by the law since both your parents as well as your magical guardians are dead, on your 16th birthday you may take control of your political positions. That means Mr. Potter that your voting rights in the wizengamot and your seat in the greater council and also your positions as a Lord. If these formalities had not been completed now then your regent until now would automatically assume control till you were 17 or till he decided otherwise". Suddenly Harry wanted to confirm something and asked Hinoak who his regent was. "Why Mr. Potter that would be the Headmaster Dumbledore and speaking of Dumbledore, all provisions that he had made concerning you and your fortunes will be nullified. Thus we will not be informing him of your expenditures or his access to you wealth being denied unless you specify it so. Oh yes, a letter was left for you by Mr. Black and he has also left some terms with his will. Firstly that GP place is left to be gainfully used and his furry friend be given a sum of 2 million galleons. Also a similar amount is to be distributed between the Weaslys and the Tonks. Now Mr. Potter, would you like to see your vaults".

* * *

AN:I hope you like it. It isnot as big as the previous chapters. I will try writing larger ones for the next. Thanks for the reveiws 


	7. Damm, I got it all

Discalimer: I know you know who all the common caracheters are and whom they belong to. So I won't bother with it.

* * *

Harry took his time to read of the many vaults that belonged to the two families. The oldest and largest of them were the family vaults which contained all items and artifacts of value or worth that belonged to the families. The vault he used was his allowance while the other vaults were set up for the many business of the family. The black vaults had a similar set up, except that the number of vaults for children was more. He decided to leave the vaults more or less intact except to dissolve the defunct vaults which were empty but were being paid for as well as remove the access permissions of others until he knew more. He finally decided to visit the family vaults of both the families and then his ministry set up vault. He really wanted to know what all had been sent to him by the people.

Hinoak sent for an aid to escort him to the vaults and Bill accompanied him. He was led to different entrance where a covered carriage with plush seats waited instead of the rickety little carts for their ride to the vaults. He had been bracing himself for a long death defying ride to bowels of the earth and was pleasantly surprised when he felt the carriage started to slow a few moments later. The goblin, on seeing his puzzled expression explained. "These vaults are some of the earliest in Gringotts Mr. Potter. Therefore they are not very deep. They have to be accessed by a different set of tunnels and only the people who have vaults here and higher ranking goblins of Gringotts can come here. However the security here is exceptional Mr. Potter as many highly valuable items are stored here along with the vaults of the greater families". Here the goblin stopped when he noticed Harry giving him and Bill a puzzled look. "Mr. Weasley was given permission by the branch manager himself to be your escort Mr. Potter to your vaults and yes Mr. Potter that is a security dragon, a Peruvian Vipertooth to be correct".

The carriage stopped off near a dead end and he got down. The first thing Harry noticed was the extremely discomfited feeling of something ruffling through him, an enormous weight which seemed to bore down on him intent to get its way. He tried to fight off the feeling when he heard the goblins voice telling him to relax. After a moment that seemed almost too long, it stopped. He could still feel the magic about him but it seemed calm now. He also realized that the air wasn't as musty and cold and the area was well lighted. As he was looking around he felt Bill and the goblin approach. He looked at the goblin again trying to question him about what had happened earlier. "That Mr. Potter was the wards checking if you had the right to be here. As I said Mr. Potter, the security in this section is extensive and exceptional in all respects".

Exceptional, he decided didn't do justice for the security. Even Hogwarts which was touted to be the safest place in the world didn't have this kind of security protecting it. He followed the goblin towards the dead end and stopped wondering where the entrance to the vault was when he noticed a small round patch of stone at the height of his chest. He turned to his guide who motioned for Harry to place his palm on the patch. He did as he had been instructed and once again got the feeling of being pricked. When he removed his palm he noticed a smaller patch open up and a look towards his guide and he put his signet ring on it.

The next moment he heard a soft sucking noise and part of the wall around his height disappeared leaving a black void open to him. He stepped in front of it ready to enter after his guide when he glanced at Bill wondering if he would accompany him, but Bill moved a step back and motioned for him to go in. He almost sighed in relief at that, it was not as if he didn't want Bill there but rather that he felt it was a private moment for him and of course what he would find there. He turned back towards the entrance and braced himself before he took a step in.

He didn't know what to expect as he had never been in one before but he liked what he saw. It was a large cavern with high ceilings and well lighted with glow orbs. The first thing he noticed was the mounds of coin, not so much of kunts but rather galleons. The amount overshadowed his allowance vault to insignificance. The goblin on seeing his interest explained that the amount was only the hard currency which had not been reinvested and there was more in the business vaults. He looked around and saw nothing else and turned to the goblin intent on asking where the family artifacts and books were when he was led to an area near the walls which had two round patches as he had seen outside. When he moved to place his palm on the patches he was stopped and indicated to put his signet ring on them. Once again a patch of rock dissolved and both of them entered. He was once again in a large chamber but now it held a number of stands and glass fronted cupboards. It looked somewhat like a large museum gallery with items displayed on the stands, cupboards and some even lying around. He thought he saw a number of paintings towards the end but he couldn't be sure. However before he could go to one of them, the goblin led him to a stand with a large bound book on it.

"Mr. Potter, the book is the itinerary book that most vaults have. This book should give you a list of all things that are here and their uses. You can directly browse it at you leisure in your home since it will be duplicated and placed here or if you wish for an explanation of an item, press the item to the cover of the book and it will automatically show it to you".

That was helpful he thought and picked it up when he noticed a similar book lying on the stand. He supposed that was the duplicated copy of the book. He walked around the chamber inspecting the many things present. The first section held a magnificent collection of jewelry and gem stones both cut and uncut. To Harry who had never had the opportunity to see much of jewelry, it looked like a veritable treasure that he wouldn't have dreamed of. He had read quiet a few stories on treasure but never had he imagined one such with himself. Unable to stop himself, he opened the cupboard and picked them up for a closer look. Finally he decided to leave them well alone since he didn't know much except that they looked pretty.

The next section contained a large miscellaneous collection of artifacts and items dating from a millennium or more. Many of them were obviously magical though he couldn't think of their uses. This was the largest section and held things both big and small. However he didn't feel like picking up any of them. It was a feeling that seemed to search everything that he saw scrutinizing them to see if any would be useful. He decided to read the book before he picked up any thing from this section.

The next was a wall of the chamber which was filled with portraits of whom he assumed was the deceased potters. He felt a spark of excitement and eagerly searched the portraits before he realized that his parents were not among them. Moreover the portraits seemed to be either asleep or must have not been activated. With a sad sigh he moved on and came upon what in his opinion was the best section. This was a collection of magical weapons and armor used by the family. He walked through them with a mounting excitement. He saw all sorts of daggers, knives, sword, jeweled scabbards, axes, glaives, spears, chain mail, breastplate armor, gantlets, greaves, helmets, and a number of other items. He gave in to his temptation and picked up a beautiful looking broad sword when he realized that it was not fit for him. All the swords were different types of English broad swords, designed for large worriers or knights and powerful enough to chop a person to pieces with one blow. Harry however had a slim, small, and wiry build not suited to hacking away with a broad sword. He realized at once that the larger weapons in the collection would be useless to him. He felt slightly disappointed not to have one of those but didn't let it bother him. He instead turned his attention towards the knives and daggers and started to look though their properties to find one that was suited for him.

He finally settled on a simple but beautifully crafted dagger. The dagger according to the book was made of magical metal and was an heirloom of the family. The property of the dagger was to cut, to cut at anything and was enchanted to be always sharp, clean and cuts made by it couldn't be healed by magic. Best part was that in an emergency, the small gems at the base could be pushed to coat it with a lethal poison or a derivative of a drought of living death according to choice. However a failsafe had been provided, the dagger could be attuned to the blood of the owner making its power in effective against the owner and deadly against any trying to steal or handle it. He immediately attuned the dagger to himself as he been written in the book and picked up the sheath for it placing it at his left hip hidden by his cloak. He then moved on to the armors and dragons hide cloaks but for some reason he felt as is they were not what he needed. Finally he came to the end and saw a cloak which had been carefully wrapped and sitting on a corner.

He at once felt a pull at his senses as though telling him to take it. He reached out for it and felt a tingle run trough him like he had when he wore his gloves, though no pain. He supposed it had attuned itself to him or had been checking him like the gloves had. He opened it with trembling hands slowly put it on. He saw that it was perfect fit for him. It was made of some kind of skin which was similar yet completely different from the dragon hide cloaks. It had metal clips to pin it on and a hood. It seemed very adaptive and he really wanted to know more about it. He pressed the book cover to the cloak and opened to read it.

_Manticor Skin cloak,_

_The cloak was given as a wedding gift to Jarrod Potter in the 12 hundreds by an elder. It is made of cured manticore skin lined with mithril lining. The clips are also made of mithril. It is blood bond to the Potter house and is also lined with a number of blood based control enchantments like temperature control, notice me not, color change, disillusion, and shadowed hood. This cloak can be used in battle as well as normal wear and has properties for auto clean up and repair in the very rare case it gets damaged. The inside is lined with a few pockets which are completely concealed and large enough to hold any weapons and a box of vials. Can be attuned by pressing the signet ring and the incantation "Dhue a se"_

Wow! Manticores were extremely rare even more so then Basilisks. Manticores are extremely hard to kill considering that their skins are almost completely unaffected by spells as well as being extremely tough. Also the manticores have many destructive magical properties making any items from them to be extremely rare as well as killing them very hard. Thus a cloak of manticore skin was worth a small fortune all by itself since their resistance to spell dwarfed the dragon hides. Moreover his cloak had enchantments which were almost impossible with manticore hides. That he supposed was why it was a family heir loom. He also guessed that the elder that was written was a werewolf elder. He decided to always wear the particular cloak since it was quiet comfortable and lightweight. It took him a moment to attune it to himself.

He removed his trunk and packed away the cloak he had previously worn, then checked his dagger and wand, and left with the goblin to see the second chamber. This chamber was much smaller then the first two and was somewhat rectangular as well as being brightly lit. The reason was that it was a library of sorts. One side of the chamber was lined with filled book shelves while the other had glass fronted display cases. The middle had a long reading table with comfortable looking chairs. Every thing here was neat and dust free.

He walked towards the books and saw that it was the collection on family magics and lore. There were perhaps a thousand books on wards, enchantments, curses and a collection of books on the subject from all over the world from different times and languages. The books were all highly advanced and he thought it would be a long time before he had the ability to tinker with the magic written here. However he was getting that itch again telling him to take the books, though his rational side told him that they were far too advanced for him. Yet. He decided to go along with his little hunch and take the books. He immediately opened the trunk and called out daisy and asked the elf to stack all the books inside. He watched in fascination as all the books that daisy had taken down were promptly duplicated and replaced. He suddenly had another intuition; the books were all bound with the same magic of the book as in the other chamber. It was a failsafe so that if anyone apart from him or given permission by him touched the books, they would get destroyed while their original copy would remain here. He marveled at the intricacy and power of the spells that were woven in the vault and fail-safe that had been added. While daisy worked to stash away the books, he found a list of all books and their descriptions and pocketed it. He then walked around to the display cases to see what they held.

It took a moment for him to realize what he was seeing; the items on the shelves were wands, blood wands of all the members of the family from the last millennium or so. The wands were held in open wooden boxes with their descriptions along with the name of their owners and date of usage. The goblin whom he had almost forgotten about spoke up "It is a tradition among the great families Mr. Potter to keep the wands of the dead. The wands are their blood wands and are all enchanted that when the owner dies, the wands come here irrespective of where they may be." He pointed to a pair of wands near the end "Those wands Mr. Potter belong to the late Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Harry took a deep breath before he walked over to see the wands. Tears came to his eyes as he saw them and in an effort to hold him self in check, he looked around and noticed a small alcove he hadn't seen before. The goblin on seeing his interest led him towards the alcove.

It lit up the moment he stepped in. He noticed it to be a small domed chamber done in smooth marble and granite. There was a small marble platform in the middle and a black granite pedestal on top. Curious, he walked up the platform and came to the pedestal and gasped at what he saw.

For lying before him was a beautiful long staff tipped with a large blue gem. The staff seemed to be entirely carved of a pale wood which circled the gem and flared out like tiny wings and seemed to glow in power radiating a magic of its own. He was entranced by the sight before him and it was some time before he noticed the writing in front of it. It said;

"_Here before you is the sorcerer's staff of the Great family of Potter. Beware that it may be held by only one of the family with the potential to be one"._

He didn't understand what sorcerer meant but noted one thing. He didn't feel the pull as he had felt when he had seen his wand. He felt slightly disappointed that he couldn't use this magnificent staff. He had a feeling that as beautiful as it was, it wasn't meant for him. He sighed as he left the vault and arrived at the main vault, picking up his shrunken trunk on the way, thanking the fact that there was no change in its weight before he caught sight of the contents of the main vault and stared at the pile of money before him. He turned towards his guide to question him when the goblin spoke up telling him that he would get it in the office and left leaving a somewhat bewildered Harry to follow him out. He arrived outside to see a bored looking Bill sitting on a couch he had conjured and reading a book. Bill gave him a smile and sat back in the carriage to go to the next vault, the Black family vault.

It wasn't long before he was inside the Black family vault. The outlay of the vault was similar to the Potter family vault. He left the main chamber and went into the second one with all the artifacts and jewels. He once again took some time to admire the magnificent pieces of jewelry displayed and picked up the leather bound book to help him in case he needed any thing specific. The artifacts however made him slightly queasy. They seemed mostly of the dangerous verity and a few of them seemed to be covered in what he recognized as fresh blood. He decided to skip that a go to the other areas.

The portraits were all asleep and he gave a prayer of thanks for that little luck. He really didn't want to hear variations of the one in GP-12. He was once again disappointed to notice that all the larger weapons would not suit him at all. He had really wanted a sword ever since he had wielded the Gryffindor Sword even though a broad sword was not suited for him. He was slightly disappointed to see that none here would be good for him. He gave a disappointed sigh and moved on to the daggers. However he kept his hands to himself since all of them were giving him a nasty feel and he felt almost sick near some of them.

It was in the last section that he found the greatest of treasures. This section contained different armors of both metal and hide. What attracted his attention almost immediately was a shiny chain mail shirt on a stand in one corner. It was the size and shape of a t-shirt with half sleeves and shone with a soft light. A closer look revealed that it was sewn or stuck on to some sort of skin. Overall it looked light weight and beautiful to look at and once again that the desire and inclination to have it rose just like when he had seen his cloak. He picked up the book he had taken and pressed the cover to the mail and opened it to see its description.

_Mail of Finbar,_

_This artifact was acquired by Lord Marcus Black in the 11th century. It was made by the famed dwarven smith Finbar Hammerstroke. The chain mail of mithril is sewn on to the hide of a young basilisk. To give much greater protection and power, runes were inscribed on it by Selena Ravenclaw, daughter of the great runic and founder of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw. It is a Black Family Heirloom and will resize itself to fit the wearer. A number of enchantments for its upkeep are inscribed on to the metal. It can be worn under the robes and provides exceptional protection to the wearer. To attune it to yourself, press the signet ring to it with a drop of your blood._

He supposed the quote "When it rains, it pours" was true. Today had been filled with surprises and he was going numb with it. If his cloak had been unexpected, then the chain mail was truly a gift of the Gods. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Not only was it made of basilisk hide which in itself was a rarity, but it was also done in mithril- an eminently magical metal which is extremely rare and bloody costly- and to top it of, it was an actual dwarwen work. Dwarfs were an extremly secretive race and rarely did their work come to human hands. He himself had read of Finbar Hammerstroke in his history books and here he held a work of the famous dwarf himself. That in itself would have made it a colossal fortune but the runic work being done by the Ravenclaws on it, and it was an icing on the cake. He had no doubt that whole families would go bankrupt in an attempt to get hold of the stunning work of art before him.

He at once made a small cut with his dagger and put a drop of blood on the signet ring and pressed it to the chain mail. There was a brief flash of light and it became normal once again. He summoned daisy and had her pack it up. He decided to start wearing it but not today, he did have his cloak on.

He then went into the last chamber which again held books of the Black Family magics. He knew from Sirius that the Black Family specialized in blood magics and were second to only the Vampires in their knowledge of Blood arts. He had around nil knowledge of blood arts but he was sure that Voldemort would be more than good at it and that made it necessary for him to know all he could about them. However one look at the collection of books told him that they were too advanced for him and he would have to learn the basics first. Oh well, he would just get the basic books and start on these after he finished with them. He pocketed the list of book and once again called daisy to stash away the books. He then finished a tour of the wands and got a look at the family staff and had the same results as with the Potter family one.

With that Harry left the Black family vaults and swiftly made his way out side. He already had spent over an hour in each of the vaults and he had one more vault left to go. He made small talk to Bill who seemed to be admiring his cloak as they made their way to the final vault for the day. It took some time to get to the vault as it was at a different level and had lesser security then the family vaults. The goblin explained that this level contained the high security vaults of the ministry and the lesser family vaults. The security was good but nothing to the one on the family vault level. He followed a similar procedure to enter the vault except that he pressed in his thumb instead of his ring. He once again entered the vault along with the goblin and this time he was stunned by what he saw.

What he had entered was a large cavern which seemed quiet deep. However what took his breath away was the contents of it. This vault unlike his family vaults didn't contain any money but rather a very large collection of curios and artifacts. The goblin started to explain "The Dark Lord targeted many of the houses both small and big and completely erased some of them and there was a great loss of life to both muggle and wizard. When you banished him, the wizarding world celebrated as they had not for a decade and all the families and business affected sent you something or the other. All items here Mr. Potter, are either from family heirlooms themselves or were crafted specially for you. Indeed Mr. Potter, the items here are a fortune all by themselves and nearly double your monitory worth in your investments. There are also innumerable letters which have been scanned for magic before they were filed in here."

He was just stood with his mouth gaping open at all that was there. From beautiful crystal art work to statues of jade, lovely paintings of landscapes to fantastic wall length tapestries, a whole section of silver instruments that dwarfed Dumbledore's collection, a whole lot of knick a knacks, jewelries and almost any thing he could think of. Hell, he saw a stack of parchment and a set of quills. One thing that caught his eye was a wall size sculpture made in flawless jade with innumerable magical creatures around an open book that seemed to capture his eyes. He knew he couldn't go through the entire vault and so went directly to the extremely large book section. He browsed trough them and found that they varied from low level magics to things he couldn't even begin to comprehend. He was particularly drawn to a block of books on what seemed to be runes. However, magic was not the only thing in the collection. He went beat red when he spied a book on various positions to take on a bed with different sexes along with moving pictures of the same. In fact it held a large collection of novels and romantic books and to his surprise baby books. He once again picked up the list and had daisy stash away all the books. He then put all three lists on a table a pointed his wand muttering _"combe"_.

He had seen Hermione use the spell to combine the contents of two books. He had never used it himself and in fact it was the first spell he was doing with his new wand. A soft light erupted from it and a fourth list appeared which was a combined list of all three of them. He put the list in his pocket and then searched out the leather book which would give him a list and description of all things in the vault before he made a quick exit with his trunk. He then turned and asked the goblin something that had been in his mind "I have been wondering if I could send my house elf to retrieve or deposit any thing for me if I don't have time to come myself. What I mean is if it is possible for my house elf to directly come to the vault and do the retrieval or deposit." The goblin gave him a calculated look before replying. "Mr. Potter, all the house-elfs bonded to you can have access to the vaults and can deposit and retrieve any thing you need. They will need special clearance from Gringotts for monitory clearance, but for the artifacts, the security will record it incase it is contested."

That decided it for Harry. He could read the description books and have daisy collect any of them he needed. He really wished he had sometime to see the beautiful collection in the vault but already five hours had passed and had quiet a bit of shopping to do, not to mention that Bill had been left outside the whole time. But before he could leave, he came across a large book on which was written "Know Your Magic". He wondered who had sent it when he noticed a note along with it and better yet, the date was two days previous. He opened the note to see only one line "Read it first, it holds what you have been searching for". He was highly intrigued by what it meant but all the same packed it in his trunk. He exited the vault along with the goblin and sat back in the carriage with Bill and a somewhat bemused expression on his face.

Bill understood at once what it was. Harry had suddenly come into awareness of a whole lot of things that he had no idea of even having existed. It was remarkable that he had taken every thing as well as he had done. He supposed that the family vaults and Ministry one had been a bit of a shocker to Harry's system. Unfortunately for Harry, there was one last stop before he could have his break. He decided that since Harry had kept his promise he would be doing the same, of course he would have done it even with out the promise.

Soon they were back at Hinoak's office where he gave Harry a money pouch given to all high clientele and also a muggle valet with license and a credit card. Hinoak explained that the pouch would enable to draw money directly from Gringotts coffers billed to his vaults and it had high security, while the valet could be used to draw any muggle currency again directly billed to his vault. Also the card could be used in both muggle and magical business transactions. With that Harry thanked Hinoak and put up his cloak and walked out with Bill to see to his shopping.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you like the chapter. Some have asked me to pick up the speed. But that will be after a few more chapters. As for as romance, I really don't know. Please write your opinions about it. See you say next week? 


	8. I love shopping

Discliamer: You know what it is, so I won't bother you with it.

* * *

He had already spent much more time then he had thought he would at Gringotts and now it was time for other things he wanted. He didn't know what excuse he could give to Bill and was wondering how to start on them when Bill spoke up "Harry, there is one more stop we need to make before we do what you want. Why don't we have lunch and talk about a few things". At Harry's nod he led him out but instead of turning towards Diagon Alley as he had thought, he went to the other way which ended in a dead end. He smiled at Harry and tapped a pattern on the wall with his wand. Suddenly there was no wall and in its place a large buzzling street. "Welcome to Helms street, Business center of wizarding England and shopping center to the wealthy. Let's have lunch at Joe's place and then we'll talk".

He led them to a large and posh restaurant. It was quiet a bit different from Leaky Cauldron. It was well lighted, airy, and had a homely air about it. They got a private booth and ordered a large lunch and Bill turned to Harry after putting up a privacy bubble "Harry, I know that today was a very hard on you. I know from Ron that you don't know about your family and this should have been Sirius's job and now with him …….., well what I wanted to say was that I am glad you took every thing as well as you had".

It was, Harry thought quiet funny watching the cool and savvy Bill all flustered up. He continued to watch Bill as he floundered about before Bill finally stopped and stared at Harry.

"Harry, I have promised you to help in any way possible and I will do that. However, I don't exactly understand what help you need and what type of it or how to proceed. So why don't you tell me what you want from me and I will think about it?"

'Hmm, how to answer that. Well here goes nothing' thought Harry. "Bill, before I went to Hogwarts, the only thing that I cared about was to prepare myself to get the hell away from the Dursleys. When all the other children had to worry about was to complete homework, I had to worry about getting the next meal or finding ways to escape the beatings or finishing the chores quickly enough or that I could get back to my cupboard and that the Dursleys would forget about me. In fact neglect was the kindest thing for me. Don't look at me like that Bill. I am trying to explain what it was like before Hogwarts. Then the letters came and Hagrid introduced me to the world of magic and finally I thought I could get away from Privet Drive and become my own man. But then something else happened Bill, here take a look at this" and Harry handed his old wand to Bill, motioning him to test the wand.

Slowly Bill's face morphed, his eyebrows rose and his face looked as if he had been bashed by an iron fist. He shook his head slightly before he turned his incredulous gaze on Harry. "Harry, I can't understand much of what is going on here but I don't like what I have seen. Most of these charms are bloody illegal and can earn you a sentence in Azkaban for it. In fact how did you beak their influence? Damn it, Remus told me that Dumbledore was using you and molding you to be the hero of the wizarding world and his pawn in the war, but I didn't think it went to this extent. This … this is literally molding you for it like some puppet. I mean this …… this, oh hell, what is going on. This is goes above and well beyond the line; I mean who would have thought that the Albus Dumbledore would have stooped to this level." And from there it went down hill as Bill started to swear and mutter obscenities. Harry smiled at that, Bill it seemed would be quiet willing to help him with his ideas, well once he finished swearing that is. Bill stopped after a minute and turned to Harry with a perturbed look in his eyes, but he was determined when spoke to him.

"Harry, I can't even begin to understand what is going on here and right now I seem to be questioning every little thing I have heard from Ron and my family about you. You must believe me Harry when I say that none of us had any idea of your home life, I mean who would think that Harry Potter of all people would have any thing but a good home life, and moreover Dumbledore always assured us that he was keeping a good watch over you and that you were fine and safe with the best magical protection there was. In fact, it was his strict orders that kept any one from visiting you. He also convinced the ministry that all contact must be severed from you until your 11th birthday. We always thought that you had a happy but hard childhood and the idea that you of all people may have been abused, well let us say that it seemed impossible. It seems we were quiet blind when you were concerned, hell I even thought your baggy clothes were just an eccentricity. And for some reason I have a feeling that was why only Snape was allowed to teach you occlumency and no other". He stopped for a moment before he started again but now in a quiet and hard voice.

"Harry, after the war, Remus tried to get custody of you but failed and after that he traveled to Europe. In fact he was my mentor and thought me much on curses before I went to Egypt. You see Harry, just before you left for Privet Drive Dumbledore ordered that no one must disturb you and you must be given time for mourning but Remus wanted to meet you and help you. However Dumbledore put up a ward which would prevent owls from finding you and monitor any wizards near your home. Also we thought that there would be a number of tracking spells and others on you and in fact the only reason we could get you today was since we found a spell which could negate all tracking spells on you for some 12 hours or so and of course since both the goblins and Ollivander contacted me asking me to get in touch with you."

"Harry, I promised that I would help you and I intend to do so but you will have to tell me how. I mean, if I tried to teach you magic in your home or tried to meet you there, then Dumbledore is going to find out with all the spells on your home. I suppose we could use the spell we used today, but it can be used only once in three days and not more. So you will have to tell me what sort of help you want that I can give you."

Harry was glad to hear that. So Remus had tried to contact him. Hmmm, may be Remus could help, but he was too dependent on Dumbledore for help especially for the Wolfsbane potion. He would think about that later. He would have to see how much he could tell Bill. Suddenly he had an urge to tell Bill every thing he could, from the Prophecy, the letter, the trunk, the gloves, Gia and every other thing wanted. He just wanted to open up and ask Bill for help and seek his advice and cry out his problems. But then his Slytherin side took over. No, he needed Bills help, but Bill didn't need to know every thing. Bill was ready to help him and he didn't need to tell him any more than necessary. Hmm, he would have to tell Bill some things though he would have to twist it.

"Bill, all the wards on Privet Drive, have you ever wondered who grounds them. I mean my aunt and my relatives are not magical, then who controls them. Moreover, Dumbledore doesn't reside there, so who holds the ward over Privet Drive". Now Bill looked pole axed and slowly his face showed the dawning realization. It seemed almost obvious now that he thought about it. But how come Harry didn't control …….. .

Harry smiled as he saw the realization hit on Bill. He looked aghast as he stared at Harry's old wand in front of him. It seemed he had understood some of the other spells that were on his wand. He stared at Harry, his jaw trembling at the realization of what Dumbledore had done.

"Before I left Hogwarts, I came into possession of a nullifier" that would do for now, he couldn't tell him about the gloves "and when I came to Privet Drive, I used it and found out about the spells on the wand. So I stopped touching it and was making plans to come here and get a new wand or get them removed. However, since I had not touched the wand for so long, I think the blocks weakened because I was able to contact the wards. You see that surge that Heista must have reported, well that was when I touched them and wiped out all the monitoring charms Dumbledore had placed on the house and around it. In fact Bill, I have the complete control over them now and not him, and I had already removed all the charms he had placed on me. Better yet, I don't think he knows what I have done since I have not touched the wand".

He stopped to look at Bill and found him struggling to contain a large smile from erupting. He gave up and started to laugh. It took him a few moments to contain his mirth. He supposed Bill had realized the import of what he had been trying to tell him and had seen the irony of it. He waited for Bill to calm down and then leaned forward to tell him what he needed from Bill. It was some time before a some what amused Bill and smug looking Harry walked out of the restaurant.

Their first stop was at a large official looking building with the name "Hyson and Co" on it. Harry knew from Sirius that they were the largest accounting and legal firm in wizarding England and had been Potter family retainers for centuries before that and now the Potter family held controlling stocks of the firm. It took some terse words from Bill to the secretary before they were led to a plush office where a smart looking man of middle age awaited them.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, my name is Denise Hyson and head of the firm. I am glad that you have come now. I was wondering if there was any chance if you would come before your 16th birthday." After offering some refreshments, Denise got do down to business.

"Mr. Potter, after your parent's demise and Mr. Black's arrest, Prof. Dumbledore was made your regent. He had made a number of stipulations that effectively negated those made by your father and he unfortunately had the backing of the wizengamot considering that he was its head. One of them was that we were in no way to contact you before you voluntarily contacted us first. We were hoping that you would contact us before or by your 16th birthday so that his status of a regent may be revoked and you could take control once again."

It took the better part of an hour before Harry could finish all the tedious legalities and paper work that would leave him effective in control. Denise had explained that since he had been a minor and even though Dumbledore had the regent ship, he couldn't control any of his wealth or make any decisions on it, not that he hadn't tried. That of course jilted Harry especially when he saw what decisions Dumbledore had wanted enforced but once Harry was 16 he could take full control of his wealth. Then the question had been of how Denise could make contact and send him any thing that was required especially with the wards that would prevent owls.

Denise however solved that problem by giving him what he called a two way box and a tele-mirror. The two way box was well … a two way box. If any thing was placed in one box, it would appear in the other. It was a bit hard to detect and quiet small. The tele-mirror was an American invention and was being used by the corporate offices and it worked just like a telephone. It was one large mirror which could be placed in an office or room and a smaller one which could be carried on a keychain or a necklace. It was expensive and so not very popular …but it would do for him. It was much better than the floo talking certainly but was also more secure than the communicator devices used by Aurors and Law dept. With that Harry walked out to do the one thing he had waited to do for so long.

Shopping. Shopping and Harry had never been uttered in the same line in the Dursley household. He had never been allowed to shop for himself not that he had the money for it of course. Even when he had been sent out to buy supplies, Petunia had always checked the change with a glimmering eye to see if he had stolen any of their _hard earned money. _At Hogwarts he had never spent much or bought any thing but the basics so as to not push at Ron's jealousy and he had felt a bit guilty for having money, but now he wanted to shop with no inhabitations. He had a bloody lot of money and decided that he needed to spend a bit of it and enjoy doing it for once.

His first stop was the main branch of Gladrags Wizarding Wear in England which was on Helms Street. He wanted a whole new wardrobe, one which was fit for him and would actually make him look like who he was instead of some vagabond tramp who didn't have two knuts to rub together. Of course, it also helped that it provided muggle fashions too and gave custom orders. The moment he was inside, he went up to the proprietor after removing the skin patch. That got her immediate attention although it might have been his words that he wanted "A complete wardrobe which was worth his position and station as Lord Potter". He and Bill were bustled off to the back of the Building where the custom orders were done and he was made to stand on a platform. Ten minutes and a whole slew of measurements and pictures later, he and Bill were sitting before a large screen.

"Mr. Potter, this is our custom designing studio and we will be designing the wardrobe according to your tastes. We have taken all your measurements and also a number of pictures at all angles. What we will do is to show you a life like picture of yourself on the screen which will be clothed in different outfits and designs. You can select the materials and colorings from the different samples in front of you".

Harry had never had so much fun in shopping. The designer and proprietor who had introduced herself as Laurana had a quirky sense of humor and quickly cottoned on to the fact that Harry did not have any shopping experience or much of a fashion sense. She discreetly directed him to an array of clothing he would look good in with out making him look like a fool. He ordered muggle work out clothing, formal wear, casual wear, night wear, a whole gamut of extra a necessary things along with sneakers, shoes and so on not to mention briefs, definitely briefs and socks.

The wizarding wear was where her considerable talents went into display. She dressed him in a whole range of outfits for every occasion that she could name, from seasonal wear, party, formal, battle, dueling, and any number of outfits for any type of occasion that she felt would be needed by him. She was of course kind enough to name the different occasions and select the different outfits and materials and accessories. She then gave him the whole list of charms that would be cast on all the clothes from anti wrinkle, proper fit to his size and so on. She then gave him a contact and recommendation letter to a very good wizarding optician stating that contacts would bring out his eyes. She also recommended him to one of the leading hair stylist on Helms Street with the words that a good style of hair would enhance his image with proper outfit.

With that they got back to her office where he gave her the contact to the firm for the delivery of clothes and paid the enormous bill along with her sincere pledge on discretion and anonymity. He had no doubt that the old Harry Potter of the Golden Trio would never have dared spend as much as he had spent today. Hell what he had spent for clothes alone today was more then all his spending in the last five years at Hogwarts. He however admitted to himself that in these clothes he would for once look like the Head of House Potter and Hero of the Wizarding world that he was instead of a hapless little boy whose only job was a yearly tangle with Voldemort.

The next stop was the optician who took one look at the letter and his scar before he was taken to the inside of the store. The colored lenses were removed and he was fitted with a pair of magical lenses which were permanent and never had to be taken out. The lenses had the property to change according to his sight so it was always perfect but it also had a whole range of protective charms for eyes from sand thrown in the eyes to powerful charms like the one Krum had used against the dragon. It could also accept any charms he put on it. The only aesthetic charm was the one to change eye colors.

Some 300 galleons later they were in the hair dresser who was a beautiful but some what funky haired woman. She put him in a chair and spent five minutes pursuing the letter from Laurana. She then gave put out sigh and started to brush out Harry's hair. "Sir, Laurana has given me a list of different hair do's that she feels you will need. Now what I am going to do sir is to form out a number of styles and then bespell them. When you need a particular style, you need to point your wand at you hair and speak the phrase that you set and viola you have that style".

It was all very interesting to Harry. She would form a style which would go along with his hair for a suitable image and dress and then ask Harry for some phrase to use as a trigger and bespell the style and write down the phrase. Some half an hour and 10 styles later (according to her they were only the basics) Harry was walking out with a sniggering Bill who had been quiet entertained with some of the weirder style made.

He saw pre-made potions and ingredients shop but decided to move on since he already had a large supply of pre-made potions in his trunk along with ingredients and if he wanted any he could always ask Bill or the firm to send him some. Suddenly stopped and turned around. He couldn't see the shop he wanted and asked Bill about it.

Bill led him towards the end of the street where a large and old building stood with the name "Darton and Co" and introduced it as the best book shop in London for books on _all _subjects and types.

He understood what Bill meant when he had emphasized on all. The book shop was a very old one, much more so than "Florish and Blotts". It contained a dizzying array of books from every possible field he could think of. The older the books were, the higher you needed to go. He wondered how the man was able to keep an open display on many of the books which surely belonged to the restricted section of the library. He jumped when he heard a small cough behind him and turned to find himself facing an old man who appeared to be studying Harry intently. It was then he realized that the scar was visible. Before he could do anything, the man spoke,

"Mr. Potter, welcome to Darton and Co, the oldest bookshop in London. We hold books on every possible subject there is and many of the rarest and oldest books in circulation. Would you like any thing specific Mr. Potter or you could browse around at your leisure. Oh and please ask me foe any thing you want help with."

Now Harry was suddenly a bit unsure. What he had wanted was basics of the family magic books and advanced texts in other subjects. But once again that nifty little voice in his head was telling him something else. He slowly pivoted around staring at the rows upon rows of books stacked on the many floors in the shop. He couldn't even begin to guess how many books were here. Hermione no doubt would have gone crazy at the sight of so many books. He wondered if he was suddenly going crazy to think of such an audacious idea. Well, he could certainly afford this foolishness but the fact was did he want to. The books that his mother had sent him alone would take him a few months to complete and most of them were just basics, and then there were the books from his gift vault and these were not all advanced. All in all he had enough material to get along for a year and more before he needed any more books or material but the fact was if he had the time for it. Time, he wondered what to do about that.

But then, there was the little side of him which was pulling him in its direction, kicking and screaming and against all logic he went over to the old man who had welcomed him with a small smile as if he knew what Harry was going to ask.

"Sir, what I need is a very extensive request. I need a personal library and I came here with a list of all the books I have. Unfortunately, the books are random and most of the intermediately books in some cases and advanced books in others are missing. I think you can safely guess why I will need many of these books. I am hoping that you will help to acquire them". And he would need the mans help considering the enormous order of books that he was putting up and also the books he needed were not the every day ones. In all respects he would be buying up most of the contents of the shop, well at least a very large part. The old guy looked astonished at what Harry was asking but was holding his composure remarkably well. He seemed to be one of those people who could rarely be surprised, at least not for long. Bill on the other hand looked ready to pass out. He knew that the Potters were rich, of course they were of the greater families, but this was ridiculous. Darton and Co reputedly held the largest collection of books and the amount of money that Harry would be spending would be more than what his own family had in centuries. The man got back his composure quickly enough and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am Mark Darton and I rarely come to the shop. Today however I had an extremely strong urge to do so and I guess you are the reason for that. What you are requesting Mr. Potter is almost unheard of but well if you are sure that is what you want then let us get on with it. This book Mr. Potter is our complete catalogue and contains information on all books we have in the shop or in the containment excluding my personal collection of course".

"Now place your list on it …. Ah excellent, now 'compere' there Mr. Potter are the list of all the books that are not in your possession and in the shop. Of course, the sheer scope and enormity of the books you are taking Mr. Potter means that I will have to deliver them to you. Now Mr. Potter, are there any preferences in arrangements that is spacing and so on …."

The guy was good. He had barely shown any of his surprise and acted almost as if it was a usual occurrence for people to be buying up the entire contents of the shop. But he did have a large looming problem. Today he had already added some 10,000 books to the trunk and now he was perhaps quadrupling that or more … well may be, but what he didn't have was space for it all. It was after all a trunk and not a mansion. Hmm, he would have to see if old guy was willing to help him.

He explained in not so many words what the problem with space was to Mark who gave him a reassuring smile at that and told him not to worry. He then led him up to his office and gestured for him to sit down.

"Now Mr. Potter, I understand what you were telling me and I also know that what you are right now taking with you even though enormous is not enough. The Dark Lord has had years to learn the most obscure of magics and is an adversary to be rightly feared. Now, you may have seen many books that are rightly considered dark or even evil, which are on display but if you are in any way serious about confronting him you will need more. Thus Mr. Potter, I offer you the chance to buy the books from my personal collection. Now I have never considered selling them ever and it is considered a blasphemy in my family to even think so since they contain a lot of rare and many time restricted books for example Guild books. I am sure you know how extremely impossible it is to get your hands on those but I feel that these could help you even the field so to speak. Well ……, alright then this way Mr. Potter if you wish to take them. I am sure you are more then sufficiently well off for them."

He led him towards a corner of the office and chanted several long phases under his breath and then passed his wand over Harry's eyes. The next moment a door was reveled to him and Mark stepped in. "This is a magical portal to my home Mr. Potter. Please come in". The corridor they entered seemed to be of the same type as Hogwarts but not as big or old. He supposed it was a small manor house of sorts. He was led to a privet sitting room with a fire place. He didn't know what Mark did but suddenly the fire place was gone and there stood a door.

And a very beautiful door it was too. They entered together into one of the most luxurious reading rooms that Harry had ever seen or dreamed of. There were many books, some in glass cases, some piled up and some scattered around, but one thing was common, they were all well taken care off. Harry spent a few minutes looking at the collection of books before him when Mark spoke again.

"Mr. Potter, rare is it that some one outside the family has even seen this collection of books and even more that we are willing to part with them. Here are books of the rarest or the only one of theirs in existence. I will give you a duplicated copy of all the books here. However some of these books can not be duplicated like this book by Rowen Ravenclaw herself on the lost runes, or this one written by a priest of Anubis though I can not even read it, or the Guild books I spoke about, these books if you wish to have, you will have to buy Mr. Potter. My only condition on this is that you will not show these books to any one … I amend only those you trust absolutely. I am sure you understand why".

Harry did understand what he was telling. The Guild books, the spell books of the main guilds of the wizarding world and the spells used by them for many things especially construction and so on were extremely powerful and old. These spells are zealously guarded by the guilds with elaborate rituals and spells. The fact that Mark had them alone could bring the wrath of the guilds on him and was extremely dangerous. He wondered how he had come by them. He took a look at a few more books which seemed quiet strange to him to be in that collection since he was sure they were muggle tech books before he agreed to take them all. When the Potter Family Manor had been gutted, apart from the family magic and rare books, the library had been completely destroyed. These books would form a good library again.

They then returned back to the office and he gave Mark the contact letter to the firm for delivery of the books and then signed the invoice for a staggering 10 million galleons. He was doubly glad that Bill hadn't come up or he would have been walking out half witted at the price. Again with assurances from Mark that the Ministry would not be informed of the purchase of … well forbidden books he supposed as was the rules of the ministry, he walked out of the shop to go into muggle London. The only thing left for him to buy was for entertainment and to fill up the little gym he had in the trunk and then home sweet home. He really wanted to be back with Gia, of course Bills promise of what he awaited made it all the more sweet. Today was altogether shaping out to be the best day ever in a long time and every thing he had planned was coming out perfectly. Ooh, he was enjoying it.

* * *

He watched from the half closed window as the boy of fates walked out. It had been the most surprising letter and box from some one whom he had thought dead to get him to even consider what he had done today. And what he had seen was too terrifying to even think about. He hoped it would not be that what he had read never came to being or death would become a by word soon. Hmm, it would have to be enough or he didn't know what else he could have done.

* * *

He was happy and it was rare in the recent days that Remus Lupin was ever happy. He decided that telephones were a gift from God and today he had finally talked to his little cub. His cub was in fine health and it seemed he had grieved for his godfather and now was moving on. Of course he was also very very angry against a blasted old coot, but that had come after he had talked to Bill, but then his pride at his cub shown trough for outwitting the puppet master as he had taken to calling him. He had at one point almost decided to throw in the towel and join his cub, dammed be Dumbledore and his order of roasted chickens, but then he remembered his duty, his duty to his people and mission from the council for which he had worked so hard to obtain this position for. He couldn't leave everything now or the vital information they needed would be lost. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

She had felt it today what she had been waiting for so long. She knew every thing was now moving along. She had sown the seeds, she who had waited in this timeless place, waited due to vision she had had so long ago, and now it was coming to fruition. She would have to call on the others and inform them of what was happening; she needed their help after all since she couldn't do this alone. Soon it would be so, but then what was time in this timeless space but her own imagination. She felt laughter bubble up and for a moment she felt more alive then she had for centuries since it had happened. Yes, the time for it was soon when one who is and not, of theirs would enter the closed grounds.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. Some of you have been asking me to speed it up butright now the state is being set, so you will justhave bear it out 


	9. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: You know what it is, so I am not going to bother with it.

* * *

He laid back some what exhausted from the day's works. He thought again of all that had happened in the last 20 days. First there came the letter, the letter which he kept safe as the greatest of ornaments, then came his meeting with Gia, and oh did he enjoy it, true he did find some things he couldn't stand like all those bloody spells of an old geezer, then came the best day he could have hoped for. As Lauren had promised, most of his daily clothes, muggle ones, had come within 2 days, all of the put in with more than enough spells, while the robes and cloaks, the acromatula silk and different special material ones, took a week to arrive, all by a handy little box sitting on table in the living room of his trunk. The books, all of them were sent in two days in very special little box and coming along with it was a cataloging book. The instructions were quiet simple, all he had to do was tap the name of the book he wanted on his catalog and the book would come out of the box, and when he finished, he just had to place it back in the box. Best yet, to add a new book to the list, he only needed to put it in the box again and the name written on it would appear in his catalog and if he wanted he could write a description of it to go along with it. He had immediately removed all the highly rare books mostly from Marks personal collection and those his instincts told him to remove.

Of courser that had not been all, Bill and he had forayed into muggle London to stock the trunk with a few things which Harry felt were essential. The first had been to a fitness equipment store. Bill didn't understand at first but when Harry showed him the empty gym in his trunk, he was more than amenable to it. At first he had decided to go for the non electrical items but them Bill had an idea which opened Harry's eyes to a whole slew of possibilities.

Mr. Weasley was a muggle enthusiast and had discovered and researched all sorts of spells to make muggle things work in all magic environments. However he had not been able to make them work properly. But when the twins escaped from Hogwarts, they had planned to get their father on their side when the shouting began and so finished what he had been trying to do and now Bill would be doing the same for him to get the electrical items that they bought to work inside the trunk or where ever he wanted them to. They had taken a very expensive treadmill and cycle along with a lot other ones that the coach and sales guy had recommended when Harry had asked for help along with learning broachers and work out plans. They had then discreetly loaded them all into the trunk with a few discrete 'obliviates' from Bill.

Then Harry had dragged Bill to a large entertainment store a got himself the latest of home entertainment systems. That had been fun for Harry buying things that would make the Dursley's go green with envy. Of course he had also bought a whole gamut of DVD's, audio CD's, and video CDs, not that Bill understood what many of them were. Then they cruised around just whiling away the time and planning what all to be done. That was when he found out that Dumbledore had kept back his magic exemption letter and also that his friends that was Ron, Hermione and Ginny were being trained. At first he had been a bit angry but then realized the advantages of it.

First Dumbledore would never be expecting him to have advanced at all or even have had used magic or having any knowledge that he hadn't wetted to his taste and he would be thinking that he still had control of Harry. That was crucial since he was under no illusions that if Dumbledore discovered that Harry had in any way been out of his control then would take drastic steps to bring him back to the puppet state that he wanted Harry in and better yet, his friends would get training needed to keep themselves alive, not that he would trust them any further until he was sure about them but still ….

He and Bill had planned tentatively for him to be teaching Harry where ever Harry faced any difficulty and also to pass on any information that Harry should be on to. Since Harry now had absolute control on Gia and the wards, Bill could directly apparate in Harry's bedroom with out any one outside being any wiser. Harry would himself monitor anyone apparating in and out and also keep a close eye on everyone who was sent to Privet Drive.

So his morning exercise outside was cancelled and instead he did an hour and half in his gym mostly for toning himself rather then build muscle. He would then have some thing light to eat and go back to his practice room and do a half hour of combat practice with the dummies, mostly hand to hand and dagger types with the help of the different tutorial settings in the dummies. Then he would start out with the shields and practice his aim and accuracy, speed and power on them and of course revise out all the major spells he had learnt. This helped him improve his reflexes and speed with casting and was one important routine for him. After that he had a long nice shower or soak and a good breakfast later he would start his daily learning routine.

Bill had taken a good look at what spells his friends were learning and he and Remus would compile a list of spells that they thought would be useful and give to him that night and he would start on them in the next morning, researching them in his library and trying them out in the spell contained area in the library itself. Of course at Hogwarts, it had taken a few days for Harry to learn a new spell. He supposed that was because of the blocks on his wand and himself but then that was the usual level of progress for most starting students and Bill had it seemed taken the same into account and generally gave him just a handful each day, but what Bill had not anticipated was Harry's new wand and control. The first week when he had no wand to practice that is, he had taken a long time reading through a number of theory books and many things that had been obscure to him were now clear. Thus it was much easier to learn the spells, wand movements and control, and so by lunch he would finish what ever work Bill had set for him.

After lunch he generally took a small nap and then it was his time devoted to reading what ever he wished to. This was the time when he would read what ever he wished to from charms and transfigurations to what he had seen was the basics of the Dark Arts. The first day he had been back, he had read the Know Your Magic book from the gift vault and finally got the sought after answers he had been searching for. It had given a very clear description of the magics and levels:

_There are different levels of power in magic users and beings and classified in different objectives. This is done in the usage of the spell levels._

_Muggle and Squib; The common man who do not have any active magic in them. The majority of the worlds population are made up of muggles. Where they lack in magic from wizards it is believed they make up in creativity._

_Wizards and Witch's; these are the lowest levels of magic and divided into low, medium and high. Most wizards are generally of this levels. All schools of magic will except any one only if they are of at least medium levels. Many do not pass above this level._

_Mages; this is the next level of power and perhaps a 3rd of the graduates of Hogwarts are of this level. This is again divided into low and high levels. A number of the Ministry personal are of this level._

_Worlocks; this is the next level of power and the number of people in this level are pretty small compared to the overall population. It is again divided into low and high levels. A number of prominent and known aurors are of this group. Most of the proffesors of Hogwarts are also worlocks. The members of this group are pretty powerful._

_Sorcerers; This is the next level of power and the number of people who achieve this level are extremely small. There are perhaps 2 or 3 score sorcerer potentials born in a century. It takes a lot of control, ability and time to reach this level. The people in this group are extremely powerful and can use staffs. Some of the famous people in this level are the Dark Lord Grindelwald, the renowened duelist Prof. Flitwick, the famous auror Alastor Moody, Madame Castalia Slate and others. This is again divided into two levels._

_Magi; this is the next level of power and only a handful of people or less have the natural ability to become Magi or Magus. This is the last level of wizarding magical power and extremely hard to attain in wizards. The people of this group are not only rare but extremely powerful. To utilize the full power of this level, staffs are needed (Sorcerers Staffs). The most known wizards in this century of this level are Prof. Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_Archons and Druids; this level of power cannot be achieved through wizarding magic. Only those who can use Chaos, Druidic or Elemental magics can be of this level. The power of the users of this level is incredible and the numbers in this level are extremely small. Very few even if having the potential can come up to it. Many of the powering rituals used by dark wizards and power mongers are to achieve the ability to use chaos magic. The most notable figures in this level are the four Founders, Agrippa and very few others._

_Lord, Over Lord & Immortal; these are the next three levels and are added as a prefix to Archons and Druids. There have been very few in the last 2 millenniums who have been of this level of power. Very little is known of these levels. The few known magic users of this level are Merlin, Morgan Le-Fay, Crice and many famous wizarding heros in the last few millenniums._

_Gods; the most powerful magic users of the Age of Gods which started some time after the fall of Atlantis were of this level and were called as gods. It is believed that the users of this level become immortal as well due to the power of their magic. Most Gods of mythology eg; Zeus, Ra, Anubis, Dagda, Danu and others were of this level._

_It is believed that during the Age of Atlantis there were even more power levels but how much of it being true is a matter of speculation since very few records of that age are left to us_.

This was very good information for Harry as it gave some idea of what level he might be and what level Dumbledore and Voldemort were. He knew from the Book of Ages that Lythers were chaos users and that meant that he might become up to Archon level and that was shocking to him. He decided to read further on what was written about the magic itself.

_There are many types of magic and arts of magic that exist in the world. The most known are;_

_Chaos magic: It is said to be the purest form of magic accessed from the plains of magic itself. Here, the body forms channels of magic through the spirit into the magical plain and allows that magic to be used. It is incredibly powerful type of magic and the users of it are benefited greatly by its very presence however it also extremely dangerous a magic to use and needs enormous control and will to use with out destroying the user of it. Very few now a days have the potential to use this magic though many of the more powerful magical creatures with like the Phoenix's, Dragons and others with a great well of innate magic, are said to be able to access it as well. Many rituals have been developed over the time to enable the body to develop the channels of magic. _

_Druidic or Natural magic: The users of this form of magic have the ability to gain control over the magics of the natural plain and bend it to their will. Here the user will have a connection to the natural plain and will be able to draw forth its power and use it to their will. The magic does not flow through the body but rather to the will of it. The users of this magic are generally called Druids and their exponents are extraordinarily powerful and are an equal of Chaos users. The users will live an incredibly long life due to their connection with nature; however no ritual of any type can be will enable one to access it with out the inborn talent for it. _

_Elemental Magic: The users of this magics have an affinity to elemental control and elemental spells. They draw the power of the elements aand may have partial or complete control of one or more elements. Many of those in the Druid & Archon levels have an affinity towards elemental magics though there are some beings who draw only on the power of elements and can bend them to their will. These are true elementals._

_Wizarding Magic: This magic is believed to be a combination of many magics at a lower level. This magic is drawn from the body of the user and who has a well of magic in them. Thus long use of wizarding magic will bring on magical exhaustion from drain of the magic inside a wizard. Most wizards need a focus to concentrate the magic within them to an expectable level to perform the spell however some have the mental training to concentrate their power with out a focus and it is called as 'wandless magic' and can be draining on the user._

_Potions: In the lost times magic users were well trained to their power and the ratio of the strong users were greater and thus every thing that was needed including healing could be done by spells alone. However when the number of users grew and the ratio became less then alternate methods were developed where by strenuous magic could be used even by those not powerful enough. Thus potions are an alternate form or a vessel holding passive magic which has one or a few specific aims and can be activated as desired by the user of it. Thus potions of modern days are more intricate and better developed due to greater research into them._

_Blood Arts: These arts are used where by the power in the blood of beings and their properties are used and power is drawn from it. Though blood components and blood magics are used in the wizarding world, true power and scope of it are known to only the vampires who are its greatest exponents._

_Rune Magic: This magic also called the written word. Here the magic is empowered into a single rune or set of runes using magic, emotion, intention and the will of the caster. It is not certain as to who made the runes or of which language the runes are off, however it is a very extensive and versatile branch of magic which is both vast and powerful though however a large part of it has been lost over time. The large draw back of runic magic is the extensive study of it needed by those who do not have runic talents and has led to drop back of rune users. The ones who have natural ability and affinity to understanding and using this branch of magic are called a runic and they are said to be synonymous to chaos users. Runics have the ability to see and manipulate runes and their casting._

_Wish Magic: This the appearance of power in which the greatest component is an uncluttered desire. This is generally called accidental magic among the wizards since it occurs only among the children due to the fact that their minds are uncluttered and straight forward. This disappears as the age since the minds of the child become more complex and cluttered by thoughts._

_Shamanic Magic: Most of the more obscure magic used by the African tribes are classified as shamanic magics. It is believed that shamanic magics are mostly a combination of magics many of which have faded out of existence as well as spirit magics. The sureties of this branch are not confirmed._

_There are other smaller branches of magic like Vodoo, Wiccan and others but not very widely spread or popular. _

He was a bit surprised at the number of different magics that were there in the world. He supposed the wide spread evaluation that had taken place in the human world had also happened with the magical world, though he felt the stagnation was getting its claws inside the magical world. One para in the book that took up a great bit of his mind was that on Dark Arts;

_In the ancient times before the school systems such as Hogwarts when the population of wizards was small it was mostly the apprentice system that was followed. Here the children with potential were thought the bascis by the family members themselves or the members of the household the regional Lords and after a certain progress is made, the child is given over to the care of a teacher to work and learn under his guide until he is believed to be sufficiently capable of magic. Since mostly it was a feudal system during that age and teachers took patronage of the Lords the students had sufficient attention and proper guidance could be given to them and thus a lot more care and attention was given to the apprentices. Thus most basic activities such as levitation and others was basically thought with out any spells while those tasks which were burdensome like battle magics and others of power were spelled or given an incantation._

_However when large schools such as Hogwarts were opened it became impossible for the students to be given the same attention such as given to an apperentice, moreover not all students had a high potential in the to learn in the old ways. Thus spells and incantations were developed for every single aspect of wizarding life which could be thought to children even those of low potential._

_This however caused great problems later on. Since all the old spells dealing from battle magics to crafting magics were powerful and only used by the powerful, mistrust in them began to form among the majority most of whom were not capable them. Also due to the many wars that were being played out in the wizarding world, many of the adherents started to form and find spells that dealt with pain and suffering, many of which were exponentially powerful and painful mostly procured of which were from the branch of 'Black Arts'. _

_Though the Black Arts, a long deviled branch was different from the ancient magic and battle arts, the power needed to wield the old spells made the general populace of the wizariding world fearful of them and were classified as Dark Arts and those who used them were feared and despised. This has only grown greater in the recent times and the spells have been forbidden to the general populace. One of the greatest problems of the old magics is the fact that if those who are not strong enough to use the spells attempt them then there will be a great possibility of them becoming a squib or being killed. Also if the spells are not controlled properly then there could be enormous destruction._

This gave Harry a very good insight to what was considered the Dark arts which most of the wizarding world and reviled by them. It helped now for him to understand the stand of the populace. It is natural for all wizards to covet the knowledge and use of spells of greater power and when such magic is denied to them due to the reason of their own ability and power, they naturally distrust and despise those who have the ability to use such magic. Thus only those strong and capable will now days use them and not be spurned by all.

However this was not the only book he read. He spent time reading any thing that took his eye. He also spent time in the potions lab and making and replenishing the potions he was using up. One thing he realized was that he was fairly component brewer in a relaxed environment though no potions master by a long degree. He did not have the patience or the perseverance and meticulous attentions that potion's making needed though he could get by for the daily requirements. The other branch that fast took up his time was his study in runes.

Ever since he had heard from the wand maker of the possibility of him being a runic, he decided to find out very thing about it. Now that he knew what exactly a runic was, he couldn't stop himself from learning what ever he could on runes. He found that it quiet easy and it didn't seem to take all that much time to study and memories the runes and their meanings which were very unlike Hermione's long schedule in learning them. It took him only one try to get all the basic runes perfectly and by the end of the first week he had memorized the 3rd to the 5th year rune knowledge. By the end of the second week, two days ago in fact he had cast his first rune perfectly. Rune casting was generally thought in sixth year and all ready he was making great strides in it. It was in fact quiet hard for him to tear himself away from the books on runes which he was literally devouring away at an unbelievable rate so much so that he was some what grateful in his mind that he hadn't taken ancient runes in school since it would have brought more scrutiny on him, now though he had a nice little advantage that he was sure no one would be expecting.

Then at five during the tea time he would sit in front of the mirror and have a nice chat with Denise for around half an hour. Though he now had complete control over his empire he had little idea about it and its running and the decisions needing to be made. This then was Denis's job to educate him on the world of business and bring him up to par. So every day they discussed the changes of policy, movement of economy, profitable investment options, and the details of his many holdings.

After that he would go back to studying his spell books mostly any thing that Bill recommended or any on which his eye fell on. The most popular of these were his parents spell books. His parents had developed a lot of tactics for the order and also had an extensive collection of spell to go along with the tactics. Some of them were ridiculously advanced and highly powerful while others were insanely tricky to deploy and some which seemed to be derivates from pranks. Thus it was always useful for him to learn those spells since most were either obscure or were developed by unspeakables thus giving him an edge. He would also study the miscellaneous books especially the ward books and advanced DADA.

Around 8 pm in the night Bill would apparate directly in his bedroom with Gia muffling any noise and other magical disturbance, and come inside the trunk and spend an hour showing him different dueling techniques and also duelling with him. Dueling techniques was especially important since a proper technique and style would effectively reduce the amount of energy he would otherwise waste in dodging and running. Harry had the advantage of being speedy and fast but he had no classical education in dueling, therefore his techniques while good and effective were cumbersome and made him look some what like a jumping jack, would also make him expend a lot more energy in dodging and jumping and at the same time giving him a lot of bruises, also as Bill explained, in Dueling tournaments or fights it was very important to save energy and use every last resource in an efficient manner combining both block by magic or dodging of spells in a smooth and efficient way. Of course it was hard to duell against Bill at first mostly due to Bill higher knowledge of spell even with his advantage of speed, now a days however, he gave Bill as good as he got. Bill of course did not use any of the Egyptian curses or highly advanced and dangerous curses at least not until he showed him its workings and the defenses to it. After a good work out and a clean up they would have dinner together and then the teaching would begin.

The teaching was very much different from what it was in Hogwarts. At school he learnt spells, wand movements, and procedures. But most of that could be learnt from books as Harry had proved in teaching the DA. But when you went to higher level spells and magic, theory and understanding of the spells and wand movements and emotional inputs was very important and hard to learn from books since high powered spells needed more in the way of not only magic but some thought and emotional input. What Bill was teaching him was the basic's which were essential in all higher level spells and which was generally thought to NEWT level students and not always completely. Some of what he was learning was similar to those thought to trainee aurors.

The others things he was being thought was apparition which had taken him a remarkable 2 days to learn(Since he could see the apparition signatures closely with Gias help), and all spells that every wizard were learnt like 'notice-me-not spells', 'forget me' and of course the all useful 'obliviate' spells and a number of memory spells. These spells were extremely useful and important for a wizard to know about and were thought to Hogwarts graduates since they would come across muggles one time or the other and it was better not to be noticed. Of course most of the normal ones wouldn't work on wizards and so Bill was teaching him the ones used by the law enforcement personal and the order. As a part of the order Bill had been thought a number a usefull little spells which he was passing on to Harry. Another thing that he did in the first few days was the theory behind legilemency and its working. Harry had a good idea with occlumensy and thus he left that alone since the only thing to do was practice, but he didn't have much on legilemency and its uses or the subtlety involved in it. However Harry took to legilemency like a fish to water. Of course he held his mastery at it a secret and practiced it not only on the residents of Privet Drive but also on the order members and Bill too. It was unethical but it was excellent practice for him, of course he did it in an extremely subtle fashion so much so that only a master would be able to detect his probes. It was frustrating at first always backing away when the people had even the slightest suspicion of what was happening but now he was much more proficient at though he was very careful with Moody or Kingsley since both were well trained to guard their mind against attacks though he did find ways to slip their guards but only with time and only if they didn't notice.

He also thought him the basics of warding and ward magics. For Harry this was very important since his family magic itself specialized in wards and he wanted to have mastery over it. He spent quiet a bit of time reading a number of basic books on ward and ward magic. He now could get up all the basic wards that any graduate of Hogwarts learnt. These were what most wizrding houses had like proximity and privacy wards which basically acted like alarm systems. Of course, any experienced wizard could easily remove such wards but they were basics and he needed to start some where. He had taken to reading at least an hour on the basic ward books he bought to give himself an idea of what to expect and the history and types of wards.

But teaching him magic was not all that Bill did. Four days of a week he and Bill went out and just hung out and enjoyed themselves. Harry for as long as he had lived had striven to survive and survive he did, but he what he didn't know was how to live, really live that is, be a child and see the world as an innocent believer of all being good, with out the grief pain and misery that had been his for so long, to smile with out a burden to think about and find then mysteries that so surrounded him. Sure he had fun at Hogwarts but most of the time it was either in flying or the few times that he was able to relax with his friends. But then every year something or the other would happen and it would override every thing else and then it became survival again. He supposed thinking back now that must have been Dumbledore's idea. Dumbledore had made him a perfect Hero with a tragic past, a hard childhood, all the difficulties of adoloscense – different in the fact that it was not for attention of girls – a melancholy disposition, and finally and overwhelming sense of responsibility and guilt. In short, he a perfect little pup, loyal to the fault and the best martyr to be found. Since Harry would definitely be a target, he needed to survive under pressure and it seemed Dumbledore had succeeded in making him do so.

But now with out Dumbledore's influence and his own sense of control he wanted experience all the things he had missed growing up. Bill when he heard or rather got an idea of what Harry's life had been like decided to take him out and let him just for the sake of fun. The first time they had gone out was for a movie and some dinner and on seeing how much some thing so small had delighted Harry, he had suggested to go out every alternate day. They went out to malls, pubs, disco's, movies but also wizrding hang outs for teens and fun areas. One of the more memorable days had been when Bill had taken him to the London opera.

Bill had explained to him that in the wizrading world Music was considered an art to be learnt and was actually a rare branch of magic. He had told him that all children of the old families were thought at least one instrument and was considered proper. Bill himself had learnt the flute and was quiet proficient at it. That evening when he had been at the opera listening to the enchanting music of a multitude of stringed instruments play out in all their glory, Harry had started to recollect his own experiences at school. In an effort to get away from Dudley and his gang of bullies, Harry had entered the music class. The main reason for it had been that there were few students in it and the class took a lot of extra hours and the Dursley's were more than happy to have him out of the house for all the hours and he happy to get away from Dudley. However the warm and patient disposition of the teacher made him highly motivated and he found himself enjoying his music class the most. He had become very good at the violin and used a school one to play. Of course he had never played at the major school programs since the Dursley's usually attended but the smaller ones were where his talent was showcased.

He had stopped all that when he had gone to Hogwarts or maybe that could be attributed Dum-bloody-dores charms but now hearing the music flow in magnificent cadences, climbing now, falling now, washing away every doubt and pain and bringing its own emotion to play, he started to remember his long hours of practice, the encouraging tones of his teacher, he fellow mates joining him to bring out the melodies, the feeling of the calm void of music taking away his fears, his pain, and giving him the strength to open his eyes and look the day again. His teacher had once told him that Harry's music seemed to be an embodiment of his every emotion raging like the stormy sea's or flowing like a calm river, sweeping every one who listened to it, generating with in their heart every emotion he felt.

And all those memories awakened with in him as he listened to the magnificent performance. Bill had question Harry when he noticed the rapture on his face and the twitching fingers and after the performance was done, Bill took Harry to a music instrument shop. He had gazed around the store with a wide eyed expression at all the instruments on display and after half an hour of trying the different ones, he had bought himself and lovely violin and that night he had once again after a long time held the bow of a violin and out flowed the shimmering tones and sparkling cadences which had entranced an awestruck Bill and from that night on, it had become a ritual for him to play his violin and sometimes Bill too joined along with tunes of the flute.

Of course, going out had not only been for enjoyment but also to show him to use magic in real life, to learn how to get along un noticed, to see the way people enjoyed themselves and join along. They went to the various wizarding hangouts or monuments dressing up as proper wizard, learning the customs and traditions of the new world he was a part of, speaking with the many who visited along and learning the many useful little things that every one learnt like forming small talk or as Bill put it, charming their pants off. It was to Harry like he had a found a brother and friend in Bill who had taken it upon himself to teach Harry the little nitty grity's of life. Though he still felt the loss of Sirius, it was not so prominent now, more like a passing regret with which he was well acquainted, the long talks with Bill and Remus had taken the sharp edge giving him a soothing wall to lean upon.

But the most important thing that Harry had learnt from Bill was politics. All wizrding children, especially the heirs of a family are thought the basics on politics and government. Harry himself had learnt a good deal on the laws but politics and political conditions were not some ting that you could just read from any book. The problem with the wizrding world was that unlike the muggle government, there was no democracy though the populace had a say in it, instead the entire thing seemed to revolve around the Greater Council and the wizards council. The Greater Council was formed of the heads of the great families and was the one which had the actual power, while the wizards council formed of the head of the lesser families. The difference was simply the power between the two. Thus the ruling power was always between the Greater Council and the Ministry since the Ministry was supposed to be a caretaker or rather a manager of sorts. But with the Greater Council being inactive for so many years, the ministry seemed to be pulling the power. On hearing this Harry got an idea though he quickly put it out since it seemed to him to be an insane one. Also, to facilitate Harry knowledge of the current happenings, Denis arranged for the Prophet to be sent to him daily along with other papers and periodicals.

When the council had ruled, the different members had been wizards who had held responsibilities and had education in the hows and whys of the different aspects of the wizarding world. They kept the power of the government stable and corruption was generally seeped out quickly since the members were responsible to it. The council acted as its own check and limited its power to what was required. Since most of the members or rather the heads of houses were strong wizards who had been well educated in all respects, the council functioned to make an excellent government. But then the Ministry got power as the families started to deteriorate or killed and the Council started to fall and that was where things went wrong. The Ministers longed for more power and they were for most parts never of the great families or even as well educated or informed as the council members and never were thought the things that the old families long held balance of. Thus the Ministry feared what they did not understand and were too easily manipulated and thus became more and more corrupt passing laws to try and gain absolute control if possible and as told 'Power corrupts'.

On the days that they didn't go out, Bill would wind up the work by 10 or 10:30 and then they would watch a movie together before they left. That was always quiet fun to Harry who had never had a chance to see them in his youth. He more often than not tried to memories the style of speaking and walking which were that were adopted by actors throwing out a whole range of emotions in them. Finally at around 11 or most often 12 Bill would leave and Harry would retire to bed mostly reading his parents dairy's before he slept. Of course, he always thought to himself that he should start training harder or that he shouldn't be enjoying himself and to be responsible, but then a little voice in his mind told him that he was learning a very important thing and that was how to live and enjoy his life, how to open up to the world and see not just the ugliness and the cruelties in it but also the beauty and joy there existed along, to see he hope in eyes of the people and be buoyed by it, and so he took his study at a rate he was comfortable with though it was extraordinarily fast, just going along with the flow, wondering as always when things would start to fall out. Only thing he knew was that he would better prepared for when that happened.

That night as he slept he had a feeling of faint trepidation as if the time had come when the calm before the storm had ended and games would begin.

At the same time in a shabby mansion of a house a lanky teenager like shifted restlessly trying to go to sleep. He finally gave up and looked around his room. He had been here the summer before with his friend, a depressed, angry and powerful friend to whom he now realized was his duty.

He remembered clearly the first time he had seen him, lost, alone, wondering if he should ask for help. For days before that his parents had been telling him to make good friends and that he would be happy in Hogwarts. Of course his parents had also been a bit jittery and he distinctly remembered in his hazy vision that Dumbledore had come to his house and his parents were speaking to him about a little boy who needed to guided, though if not for the accident he would never have remembered.

Nearly five years ago he had got on the Hogwarts Express and made his first and supposedly best friend. It was some times difficult being with his friend but mostly he managed. He remembered vividly the first year and Harry's insistence of going down the hole to save the stone. He had been terrified and even though he had been privy to some part of his life, he had thought that nothing would happen and they would come out Heroes and every one would praise them. True, they had come out heroes, every one had praised them but he had learnt one very important thing, there was a great deal of pain involved with all. He clearly remembered the fear he had felt when facing the dog and the chess set, sacrificing himself to it.

But then he noticed that more attention was being paid to Harry, much more then him. But then that was okay, he had done most of the work. More than that Harry was his best friend and he enjoyed his company. Then summer had come and Harry had never answered any of his letters and they had gone to their parents who had talked to Dumbledore. He remembered very clearly that Dumbledore for a moment was not all that pleased but not at the news but it seemed to his young mind that it was at the fact that they had known. "He Knows" had been the first thought in his young mind "He knows about Harry and what is going on", but then with car fiasco going on he had forgotten all about it.

Then came his second year, more event full then the first, facing his greatest fear and walking out alive, learning a secret of his friend and thinking nothing of it – it was his friend after all – going down to the place of legend and yet not able to speak of it. He had come out a hero but then when any one asked what he had seen he was not able to answer they had left and he had seen their mocking looks. That was perhaps when the want had started. The third year had been different as all his school years had wont to be.

True it had been perhaps an eye opener for them in the exalted Ministry and its procedures, he had got a taste of the corruption that existed among those with power and learnt to see behind the façade though where that lesson had gone had been debilitating to him and that little want of his own light to bask in had grown again. And then started the year that would stay in his memories for ever and more.

That had been the year when all his childishness was displayed for the world to see. He now looked back and wondered how it had happened, but more than that how easily the tear had been repaired as if it never existed, it seemed to be almost magic, and remembering what he did now he decided it probably was magic. He had been afraid, wondering if that repair was nothing more than on the surface always waiting for the proverbial axe to fall and the friendship so nurtured to fall apart and all because of his foolishness. But that hadn't happened and instead the most dreaded news of all had been what he heard.

For as long as he had remembered, all things bad and horrible had been related to the words you-know-who, oh he knew the name and did use it now and then but he still preferred not doing so. It had been one of the most horrifying news he had ever heard that the monster so feared was now back and had already killed one student. Unlike the others, he had believed that it was true and had been more frightened than he liked to admit especially since he had realized that as friends with the famous boy he was automatically targeted, but then he had decided that he shouldn't worry too much about that when people like Dumbledore and the Ministry were there, sure the Ministry was disagreeing and all but surely they would be making plans and all, _surely_ they would.

It had been more than hard for his see all his faith in the Ministry shattered so thoroughly. Worse had been the abandonment he had felt from his own brother, sure they were not very close but he was his brother and it had been family. He had gone of on enough adventures or what he felt were adventures but this was the first time he had actually faced death. He remembered the cold feeling of fear gnaw at his chest making him wish he had not come and though in the end they had prevailed they had also lost one of their number. But for Ron Weasley that was not the main concern for on that day he had started to remember.

The Brains in the Dept of Mystries were things whose properties were not fully understood and he had been attacked by them under the influence of a distortion spell. No one even in the Dept had known exactly what effect the brains had on humans except that they varied from person to person but always left deep scaring. Madame Pomphrey had healed the scars and since she detected no adverse affects, she had let him go. But the effects were there, the brains had removed any sort of memory erasing and locking spell on him as well as giving a slight immunity of those spells.

And that was much of the reason for Ron's problems. When he had been young, the youngest of a whole family of boys and then a little girl, his sister had naturally the most attention to her, thus Ron, the little inquisitive kid had wandered around a lot and it seemed heard quiet a bit that he was not supposed to hear and thus had received his fair bit of memory charms and imagine to his surprise that quiet a few of them were from Dumbledore himself and that was why he had all these hazy memories in his head.

The memories gave him quiet a bit of answer like the fact that the money supposed to be given to Harry's relatives for taking care of him had been given to his parents for paying their debts or the fact that Dumbledore knew of Harry's home life. However they gave just as many questions like why was Harry so important apart from being a Hero of the wizarding world and why Dumbledore had done nothing to alleviate his suffering. This confused Ron more than anything else, he had been brought up to think that all Slytherins were evil, Gryffindors were good, and to always believe in Dumbledore. But those ideas were being badly shaken by the memories he was uncovering as the days passed.

Thus when he had been given a chance to train with the Order, he had thrown himself to the training with every bit he possessed, training and pushing himself as hard as he could, reading away into the night – even though the others told him slow down or they thought him to be trying to better Harry - so much so that he would be too exhausted to be awake and see his memories. The training took up all his time, all his thoughts, all his being, motivated beyond belief and all because of what. Because being awake meant that he would view his own hazy memories, thus ripping away all the foundations of his beliefs, and find himself afloat with no anchor to hold himself down. He sighed once again and for the hundredth time since the holidays began he wished he had a pensive so that he could view clearly all those hazy memories that floated around his head, holding so many answers and bringing more questions.

Far away in the north of the country that held so much mystery, in a place that was hallowed and sacred, where few who were un invited could step in and the magic flowed like a verdant river, a teenaged boy stood in a clearing in the wild and gazed up the clear sky and beheld the beauty of the moon. The moon, so important to many, the werewolves whose lives it ruled, the tides whose power it controlled, the flows of the magic itself and many others. But these were not important to the teen at the moment. To him the moon was like a flame of hope in the dark, a ray of beauty in the chaos, a speck of light to guide all who wished. He loved to look at the moon as it sailed across the heavens and be comforted by its cool beams. He relaxed as he watched it and that was important to him today, to be relaxed before the test to adult hood.

His family was powerful both in the circles of money and magic it held and many of their member before him had been worthy of their magic. But he had been different, born with the talent which held such importance to the family. The family had been in hiding for so long and yet suddenly one day the great seer of the House of the Ram herself had appeared at their steps bringing to them the portents of the great change and that he was one of the Heralds of that change. Thus he had started his training at a very young age, the training that those with his gift needed.

The training was not in spells but rather to control himself, his body, his mind, and his emotion. Later had come the time when his magic too had come into play and he had learnt to control and direct it to his wishes. But to day was the day for which he had most prepared for. Today would he be tested for his control, his intellect, and his ability. Should they then decide that he was worthy, then would he be given the right to the knowledge and the position of respect but also the great heirloom of his family to wield at his discretion. It would be for him the most glorious moment he had so awaited for and he wished to do every thing in his might for it. And when he did, he and his family would gain great respect for he at such an young age to take and complete the test was indeed a matter of great pride.

But there was another reason too, a reason not much spoken of but the true one none the less. The fact was that on that fatefull day, the house of the Fay had all witnessed the vision shown to them by the than lady of the House of the Ram, Matriarch _Solinery Dyfed_. The vision that spoke of the many changes that would be wrought, the many atrocities that would be committed, of the great loose of life that would happen and of the involvement of the long dormant House of Le Fay once again into the world of wizards.

In a great house nestled in a valley, covered in many an enchantment, sitting by the window, facing a mirror sat a 16 year old girl, brushing her in the nightly ritual that is won't of all girls. But if any looked at her eyes from near, they would have found them empty, with out seeing any on the outside or perhaps watching something that others could not behold. Suddenly she sighed and put her brush down and walked by the balcony, lifting her face to cool beams of the night. She _knew_ what was happening, she had _Seen _after all. She saw many things and as the motto of her kind read, she saw nothing.

The girl was one who had perhaps the rarest of talents or gifts or perhaps it was a curse. Her family was generally known for the talent and had gone to hiding so that they would be protected from all those who sought to hunt them for their gifts. The members of the family had the gift of sight and she was true seer, one of the very few who was ever born.

The normal seers and other diviners had the ability to see something specific, like a seer can see that there would be an action that was definite to the future and will speak on that action in the form of riddles which would become a prophecy. True seers however saw the ever changing flow of the future itself. She didn't know what triggered the gift, a face, a memory, a scent or even the sound, and then the gift would show her the many paths of action and the flows of the future - all course of the future – that could happen. She would see many things that might or could happen and some times she could interfere with what she wanted to happen, but that was rare.

Her gift had awoken when she was at a very young age. Her grandmother who had the same gift had taken her and started to train her in the ways of the sight. The first thing she had thought her was that there was not good and evil, no light or dark, every thing that was conceived was of the human mind and workings of the great balance, the balance of the cycle of life and death. She had a very young age lost her innocence and naivety, closing herself and blocking her emotions, for one with her gift could go mad if they responded to all the visions. She still remembered the vicious cruelties she had seen, the terrible loss of life, the great pain that she had witnessed. The truth was that if she had held her beliefs of innocence than she would have soon perished to the insanity and madness that came to most with her gift. For how would she with all ideals of a child bear to witness such horrendous actions and not try to do something and then to find that there was little to do but see and see as always. The only thing that she knew for sure was the balance and change would always be a constant. And to witness that change and see further she had gone to Hogwarts itself.

She had watched from afar the proponent of change, judging in her eyes if he was worthy to receive her advice and hold her secrets. She had found and watched him struggle with the burdens and cares on his shoulders. For some time she had fretted that he wouldn't be able for the role he might play but then she had see him break his bonds though his captor wove them again. But the fact that he could break those bonds that held a slave to the old ones whims was the hope she needed that he would eventually come out of his shell and pick put the destinies and weave them to his music.

Ah, the music, even now she could hear him play in the depths of her mind and soon that music would soar and play in the fullness of magic, bringing with it the change her world needed so, she had felt him break his bonds, she had seen him take his guard and now she heard the fates change and she, Lunetari Dyfed, matriarch of the Great of Dyfed, True Seer and guardian of the House of the Ram, would dance to the change and lift her hands to him when the time came. For indeed she had seen it and now what she had seen so long ago would soon come to be.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. 9600 words and more, I tried to give an extra boost and now I am left with an aching hand. There might be a few more mistakes than normal since I haven't taken much time to proof read. Do send reveiws and tell me what you think of it. I think I will put some action in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Forgot to put it in the first chapter but if any one cares HP belongs to the goddess JK Rowling. This FF belongs to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gasped as he fell out of his dreams and for a moment lay still, breathing hard and blinking away the last vestiges of sleep. He slowly sat up and stretched like a cat after a nap. Indeed Harry had been taking a little nap in the afternoon after a strenuous morning session. He slowly sat up and thought for a moment about what he had witnessed as he strolled out of his bedroom. He freshened up, had a little snack from Daisy and retired to his study and picked up his pensive. Something had happened today which perked up his interest like never before, he had a 'Vision'. He knew without the least bit of doubt that the vision had been genuine. His growing skills at occlumency had proved that swiftly enough.

He had no sooner fallen asleep and he found himself looking out through another set of eyes. He had very nearly panicked before his training had kicked up and he had calmed himself quickly as he took a look at his surroundings before he realized that no one else was present in the dark room. He wondered for a moment why he been pulled into the vision before he realized the great anticipation and nervousness that Voldemort was radiating and he decided to watch. Harry brought forth the memory to the forefront of his mind and slowly brought up his wand and deposited the memory in the pensive before him and then entered it himself.

_The pacing suddenly stopped and he sat down on a dark throne like chair as he felt the person he had been waiting for arrive. The door opened and a person who could only ever be described as non-descript arrived in the room. For any normal person, describing him would be impossible and their eye would simply slide away from the face of the man and the senses would simply not register, making him almost invisible to the naked eye. The man was one of his best and most unknown operatives in the acclaimed Dept of Mysteries. Nearly twenty years ago he had entered the man into the place as sleeper agent with one and only one single goal, a goal that he had conceived as the only path for his greatest victory. And now nearly twenty years later he would be getting the fruits of his patience and labor. Only a month ago he had received word from him that what he had sought for was finally within his reach and now he couldn't wait to find out about it._

_The man never spoke a word but knelt and bowed to him and the looked straight in the eye and he reached out to the forefront of the heavily guarded mind and sought out the bubble of memories that contained the information that was to be delivered. Once he withdrew from the mind, the man simply bowed and left. The entire exchange hadn't taken more than a minute, with not even a word spoken and yet he had provided him with every thing he was to know. The memory had been most comprehensive. It showed the operative taking in a mirror and so felt like he was talking to them._

"_0ne week from today on the 30th of June, a small muggle fishing boat will dock at the fishing port in Dover along with the hundreds of others and unload a large crate which would be brought to the warehouse for processing. The crate itself will be completely like every other crate present however it would be brought in by a group of unspeakables and who will hand it over only once they are sure that no problem of any kind is going to occur. The group is going to bring the crate to a warehouse that has been under the Ministry control. The DOM personal will be keeping watch on that day for this particular exchange. It has been decided that at 5.00PM when most workers in that section will be having a break, the DOM team will bring the crate to the warehouse. The security wards on the crate is quite unique and have been cast by each of the individual members of both the teams and will have to reversed by each of individual members before the crate can be transported from Dover. When this happens the outer crate will be stripped and there will be a large black metallic box. This box contains the items you are seeking my lord. However, the entire security on this box has been done in runes and is passive. The security will only activate when attempts are made to open the box itself."_

"_There will then be a break of 10minutes before the next set of security enchantments that must be cast by all the members of both the teams for the next transport to the ministry. This break is to allow for synchronization of the magic from all the members and once this is achieved, it will only take 5 minutes for the final set of enchantments to be cast. Once this is done, the crate can only be opened in the DOM by a special set of reversals from the Head of Dept. It is a completely foolproof plan except for the 10 min when the teams are preparing to cast and the 5 minutes when the actual casting of the enchantments are done. Thus 4 additional operatives are being sent to guard the teams during this time."_

The next was a whole gamut of information on the security procedures and the enchantments needed to be cast and broken, the timings that were required to be followed and all the do's and don'ts. It was to say the least complicated. Every thing was calculated by the unspeakable to the minutest detail, right from the number of scans that would be made to the time that a scan would need for a section of the wards and which charm would need to be cast for each individual scan, which flagstone should not be stepped on and the routines of the guards.

As Harry sat back, the first thing he felt was trepidation, trepidation at what the treasure was that Voldemort had waited for 20 yrs, that Voldemort required so highly and prized so greatly. A treasure that would ensure his absolute victory! It was a frightening thought to say the least. His first and foremost instinct was to inform Dumbledore. Even with everything that had happened, it was in a way the most probable thing to do. He had the resources to make sure that what ever it was, it would not fall in Voldemort hands at any cost. He very nearly started to pen a letter to Dumbledore before his mind caught up to his actions and he stopped and sat back. He thought of the consequences of such an action. First Dumbledore could simply dismiss such a vision as a trap by Voldemort and write him a lengthy BS about how he would have to practice occlumency again and he might also try sending Snape to teach him again, which he would be an all around disaster.

However in the rare event that Dumbledore decided to take him seriously the Dumbledore would surely want to confirm what he saw and the only way for him to do that was to meet him. If somehow Dumbledore met him away from Privet Drive then he would instantly realize that Harry was out of his control and he would take steps to make sure he was back where he belonged. If Dumbledore did come to Privet Drive, then the man would no doubt sense the innumerable changes in the wards and now that he thought about it, some of those instruments in Dumbledore's office must have been to properly monitor the wards at Privet Drive & perhaps the only reason Dumbledore hadn't yet come here was that he didn't know and hadn't been able to monitor them.

Moreover of if he did come to Privet Drive then Harry doubted that he could do any thing to prevent Dumbledore from doing what ever he wanted. True, Harry had a great advantage with Gia and could monitor and command the wards with ease but he had noticed that there were some very specific triggers in all the wards. No doubt Dumbledore had taken part in their construction and that meant he could bypass the wards with ease. Harry sighed as he thought about those triggers. He had been working to overcome them though it would be a long time before that happened. All that meant that Dumbledore was out. It may have been selfish but he was not going to risk his hard earned freedom from Dumbledore's control in any way. It simply wasn't worth it in his mind.

However there was still the matter of the treasure. There was no way he could allow Voldemort to get his hands on it. From the anticipation he had felt, Voldemort required whatever was in the box and had gone to extreme lengths to try and obtain it. Thus Harry concluded that it must be a great artifact of power of some sort and he would dammed before he allowed Voldemort to gain any more advantage than he already had. He could of course simply contact the DOM and inform them, but really what was he going to write,

""_Hi,_

_I had a vision that Voldemort is going to steal something from you guys and there is a traitor who gave all the information to him. Please take care. Bye._

_Harry Potter""._

Yeah right! Like anyone was going to believe him. The same he supposed went for his friends and as much as he hated to say it, for Bill and Remus too and that was true especially after the fiasco at DOM. And he was back to square 1, what was he going to do. So he left that part alone and went through the vision again especially the part after the vision when Voldemort had thought of the Death Eaters he decided to send on 30th. He immediately noticed something that had been nagging him and tiny silver of an audacious plan started to form in his mind. It was one heck of an ambitious one with very little chances of working and yet, yet he had one week to plan and perfect and he would still have a backup if anything went wrong. Yes! Voldemort wasn't going to know what hit him. But he would have to be careful, very careful.

That night he started to plan, plan as he had not in the last five years with every thing he had. He wrote down his ideas and what he would have to do to accomplish his goal. It would take cunning, ingenuity, timing, patience and a bit of nifty magic but he had no doubt that he would be up to the task.

----------

He grunted as he rolled aside and fired another spell before the target collapsed. There was a small sound of clapping and the old man walked up to the teen who was picking himself up and patted him on the back.

"Well Neville, that was a mighty good job you did. I must say though that you are really putting some work into it and I for one am impressed".

"Thank you sir" replied a pleased Neville Longbottom as he surveyed the workout field behind the family manor.

"Well Neville, why don't you clean up and take a break for today. I got something to talk to August. I am sure that you will want to take a look at those new plants that Algie brought back for you". With the jovial old man started back to the manor leaving Neville to catch up slowly.

Neville sighed as he thought of all that had happened and the consequences. Six months ago he had been a bumbling, nervous, and pudgy looking boy with little confidence in anything but herbology, a timid target for literally everyone in the school, afraid to do anything and always feeling that the hat had made a mistake by placing him in Gryffindor in spite of anyone's words. His own family hadn't had any confidence in him and any time he had entered a room he would look down hoping not to see the looks directed his way, looks that said "Here comes the squib". Even his astounding talent at herbology had not been taken seriously.

Now, now it was something else. He had seen the looks of pride sent his way by his formidable grand mother and the rest of the family. There seemed to a new spark of life in her again, a pride in him that he had never hoped to see. The assessing judgmental looks that he had always been the recipient of from his relatives were gone replaced by a confidence in him. Now when he entered a room he did so with pride at who he was and his accomplishments and the looks now said "He is Neville Longbottom, heir of the Great house of Longbottom, a hero". He shook his head and remembered again the day that was his turning point.

Six months ago he had gone to visit his parent at St. Mungos during Christmas as he had every year with his gran. However unlike before, he had come across three of his year mates. His gran had immediately invited them over and he had watched them with his face burning with embarrassment. He hated the pity that had shown on Hermione's and the poleaxed looks on Ron. But Harry's face had been blank and when he looked at Neville, it had been one of bone deep understanding and a quiet confidence, a confidence in him! When Neville had returned to Hogwarts the meeting with Ron and Hermione had been awkward to say the least, Harry however had looked deep in his eyes and the led him to the Room of Requirement. That day Neville had let go, let go in a way he never had and had thrown every spell he knew at the targets before him. That day his thoughts turned to revenge, for revenge he would become better, for revenge he would work, for revenge would fit his shoes and take back his pride and name. He would become worthy of his name and he would never hold back. And Harry had been there through every thing, spending extra time with him, working extra hard for him, giving his encouragement not in words but in showing his confidence at him and treating him as an equal and someone worthy of knowing. And Neville had flourished under his guidance, surpassing everyone expectations for him including his own, gaining a confidence in himself and his abilities for the first time in his life.

And then the FDM had happened and it still sent a shiver down his spine. When he had found out that Harry was planning to go alone to the Ministry, he had been terrified and yet he knew that he would follow Harry whatever the reason and he The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Fly had marshaled his courage and climbed on to a Thestral and flown to the Ministry at speeds greater than any broom. He had held himself without even a squeak when they had been surrounded by the Death Eaters trusting in Harry to know what to do and when Harry had given the word, he had along with everyone else fired his strongest '_Reducto' _and fled the room in a wild, hair rising, heart thumping race that he knew could end anytime soon with him and everyone he had come with dead. And yet through it all Neville had endured, he had not broken and covered in fear but had risen up in challenge, the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange stirring in him a rage that had whipped away his fear and a determination to win and to live like never before. True he had made mistakes, true he and Harry had almost lost before help had arrived in the form of the Order and Dumbledore himself, and true he had been injured, had been under _'Crucio'_, broken his fathers wand and seen someone die, but he had survived, survived against some of the most deadly people intent on killing him, survived in a situation where the least misstep would have been death, survived his greatest nightmare and lived to tell the tale. Through it all he had been frightened, terrified like never before but he had been exhilarated, excited and had never given up where any one else would have given up. He had come out the experience a changed person, stronger, confident and yet cautious with a sense of his own mortality and with a burning will to live.

When he had returned home for the summer, he hadn't known what to think or do. His Gran had been absolutely silent and not spoken a word to him on the way but the moment he had stepped inside she had hugged him hard as she could almost as if he would disappear anytime. Then he realized that all his family, relatives, as well as Grans friends were there and they were all looking at him with pride in their eyes. Why, even Rufus Scrimgeur, his gran's cousin, was there and he was the Head of the Aurors. After a few minutes they all sat down and he told them what exactly had taken place at the DOM. It seems the Death Eaters had been quite through in their work and had completely disabled the security and recording devices at the Ministry, hence why no one had responded in spite of all the unforgivables thrown around by the Death Eaters. It also made one heck of a problem for the Ministry investigators since every thing was jumbled up resulting in only confusion. After a hearty lunch with everyone, during which many of them had taken the opportunity to talk to him, he had retired with his Gran and uncles to the parlor accompanied by old Griselda Marchbanks and Derrick Green. Green, now quite old, had been the head of the Auror training dept. He was a very active person who in his youth had been a contemporary of Prof. Flitwick in the World Dueling Championships. Even now, he spent a large part of his time at the Ministry training new Aurors in combat readiness and as an advisor.

After praising him for a few minutes, Green had announced before everyone that if Neville wished, he himself would see to tutoring Neville in combat magic and dueling. Neville had been shocked as had his family. Derrick Green himself was offering to teach him, there was no way he would be refusing that. So Green had advised him that he would be sending a schedule of all the things Neville would have to do every day and he would also send him notes on the spells he would teach him so that he could prepare before hand. Green himself would arrive in the evening for a couple of hours of actual training. His gran had been extremely pleased with while his great uncle had been ready show all sorts of new plants he had acquired. However he suddenly remembered that his wand, his _fathers's _wand was broken and so he approached his grandmother about it. But she had only smiled and told him to get ready. A mystified Neville had been led to Ollivandrs in Diagon ally and to his great surprise, he had received his own BLOOD WAND.

Neville could still remember the feel of the wand when he first held. It was 11 & 3/4 inch wand made of oak. The handle was made of purified silver with a deep blue diamond in the thumb depression and core was a flower called the 'Tiger Lily' and a single feather of a coalt all dipped in his blood and powderd nails of a particularly ferocious bowtruckle. The oak wood meant endurance and the silver was a metal to represent power. The diamond acted as a secondary focus to strengthen spells and was also a superb focus for elemental magic. The core with Tiger Lily flower and a coalt feather was a surprise. Tiger Lily was extremely dangerous magical plant whose flower was an extremely sought after item both as an ingredient and for it powerful poison. The coalt was a deadly, feathered magical snake from the Americas, both poisonous and beautiful. When asked what it meant, the creepy old man had given him a beatific smile and told his gran that Neville was full of surprises and had an unexpected strength in him.

Nonetheless it was a very, very powerful wand and Neville took full advantage of the Ministry exemption, using his wand in every possible way. It responded to his magic like nothing else and he literally leapfrogged through his magical training with Green.

Another surprise had been from his gran who had started to teach him about the duties and responsibilities of a Lord since she had informed him that he would be assuming that mantle when he became 16. It was something that he had not even thought about since everyone including himself had assumed that she would continue to be the regent of the house. When he had told her that, she had replied,

"Neville, you are the rightful Lord of the House and you have proven you have the strength to wield the power that comes with it. Moreover the High Council will be meeting this year for the first time in as many decades and you as a Lord must represent us all rather than just a regent. I also think Neville that your friend will be most happy to see someone he can depend on over there."

And now nearly 25 days later, he decided to write to Harry and see what he was doing or perhaps see if there was anything he could help with. He liked Harry and his family had been very insistent that he contact him soon. His gran too had been somewhat anxious to talk to him for some reason. Though he didn't understand it, his gran had said that no letters were reaching Harry and if they were then he was not replying to them.

With that it mind, a pensive looking Neville Longbottom walked back to his manor house for a light snack and some refreshment. Later that night he decided that he would be penning that letter to Harry. He really needed to speak to him about many things and it would be better if he could do it face to face.

------

She sat facing them in the beautiful garden where the very trees sang their songs and magic flowed like an unseen river through it all. Decades ago she had come to them with her vision and they had understood and given her support but the future is never completely certain. They knew what would happen but not how and so they had watched and waited, looking for an opportunity when they could step in and show their hand. They had to be careful and plan everything over and over but now they were certain. The time would be soon and they had decided on a course of action which would be most beneficial to _him _as well as them. For they after all prized their privacy and secrecy. Thus it would start and the magic would be diverted from every other purpose to do a deed that would rival the greatest magical feats of even the great kingdom of '_Atlantis'_ itself.

However it wasn't all done. The pieces were moving but she couldn't be sure of them. What they were attempting to do was dangerous, more dangerous than any other ever attempted, yet it was required, it was necessary. They were decided on their course, now there was no turning back. She hopped to all that was that she had seen correctly. What was to happen would happen, for the better or for the worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN; Hi guys. Long time now. After reading the number of reveiws, I decided to stop being an ass and start updating again. I might be slow but it will be there. I will try, try to get next chapter up by next month. Seez ya. Do you reveiw please.


End file.
